Bonded
by BeginningAnew
Summary: Brennan and Booth have a steamy one night of lust filled passion. But, when Brennan ends up pregnant will their partnership remain a partnership, or will things escalate? They're friends get involved as well, like always. ;  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**[Authors Note: I would like to thank ~tdeuquette~ for responding to my RP/Colab writer classified. She and I have been talking a lot here recently and she was half the reason why I finished "Just Say the Words" and decided to move on to this. There's a reason why it's going to be rated M, but right now it's rated T. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE Read and review. All the love, ~P]**

Chapter One:

Temperance Brennan sighed and rested her elbow on the side of the toilet. Day six of this awful sickness, and she still refused to listen to her body. There was no way on this Earth that she was in this situation. She flushed the contents of her stomach down the drain and pulled herself to her feet. _Pull it back together, Tempe_. She told herself. She washed her hands and brushed her hair back into its tight ponytail. When she returned back to her office, she pulled a mint out of her purse and placed it in her mouth. She knew before the vomiting came, she knew before her moods started to change. Was she going to accept this yet, no, but she was going to deal with it until she confirmed her hypothesis. That is who Dr. Brennan was, she collected the facts and was scheduled for a test later to confirm, or maybe deny, her ideas.

Seeley Booth watched her all day, running to and from the bathroom. He listened as she snapped at what was usually the common mistake. He knew that something wasn't right, but he wasn't about to confront her about it. They had promised to try and keep things the same, but they knew that the promise may not hold out for long. They both knew they were the center of the Hoover/Jeffersonian relationship, and they knew they walked a very thin line. If one of them broke the connection, the whole unit would fall apart with them. So, they kept their one love filled night together a secret. But, they may not be able to keep it for very long much longer.

They knew it would happen sooner or later, they knew that another case would come up and they would have to take it, like usual. This time there were remains were of a woman, who, by Bones predictions, was pregnant, which made it harder not to connect with it for her. She sighed as she bent over the table where they woman's remains laid. She knew how she was murdered; she was stabbed right in the lower stomach, which nearly killed her even more. Her cell phone's alarm clock went off to let her know that she had an appointment to attend.

She was releasing herself from her lab coat, which was slowly getting a little bit tighter around the chest area, when there was a slight rap on her door. She turned to see the cocky, arrogant, sexy, charming man she called her partner, leaning against the doorframe.

"You're heading out early, Bones." He sighed, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"I have an appointment this afternoon, if that's alright with you." She said, hanging her jacket up on the hook. He scoffed.

"An 'appointment', Bones?" He asked. "Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" He asked. She looked at him confused and then saw the look on his face. She was trying to be rational, but he was annoying her.

"No, Booth, that's not what they're calling it nowadays, though I am really not too sure what 'it' is. I am going to the doctor, if that's alright with you." She said, gathering her things together. He changed his attitude when she said the word doctor.

"Woah, hey, wait, why are you going to the doctor?" He asked, coming into her office. He kept his voice low. "What's going on is everything okay?" He asked, giving her the once over. She looked perfectly fine in his eyes, better than fine. Then again, she always looked better than fine. He couldn't help but notice that her chest had looked like it had gotten a little fuller. He detoured his eyes back to hers, and he caught her worry.

"Booth, I assure you," She started to lie. She knew better, though, and moved past him to shut her door. She sighed and leaned against it for a second.

"You're running in and out of the bathroom every two hours, your moods have changed and…" He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. "Well, it's obvious that you've filled out a little bit…" And he let his voice drift off a little. Brennan looked down at her chest, sighed and the pushed forward a bit.

"Do you think that I'm…" But she couldn't say the word.

"Do I think you're pregnant, Bones, yes." He confirmed her question. He could always do that, see right through her. He sighed and rubbed his neck, not sure if he should ask a question or not.

"Who do you think the father is?" Brennan couldn't believe that the question had just fallen off her partners lips.

"Really, Booth?" She asked, trying to keep her emotions under control. He sighed and handed her the purse she was about to push him out of the way for.

"Alright, fine," He said kind of giving into her. She sighed as she took the purse and their eyes met, changing for a moment. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"It's just the test, Booth." She said, grabbing her jacket. "I don't want you to waste your day by following me around the hospital—" He stopped her by grabbing her arm. He pulled her close for a moment, looking at her.

"Bren," He called her their name, their secret dream name. "If you are pregnant, there's more than a ninety percent chance that I'm the father." He said, and he sighed. "I didn't leave Rebecca, I'm not leaving you." He said. She shook her head, accepting him. Something was connecting her to him, more than their usual connection. She knew then, for a fact, that she was pregnant.

The doctor's office wasn't crowded, but Booth's heart still fell in his stomach when he heard Brennan's name being called. He was led to the room while she was led to the restroom, and he couldn't help but pace in the little room. Booth was used to fathering a child, Parker was an eleven-year-old and growing strong, but that was with Rebecca, someone he loved once, but fell out of love with. Booth never really fell out of love with Temperance.

When she came back in the room, he was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, his leg shaking.

"Booth," She said, and he quickly stood up. She leaned against the bed and Booth stood beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist instead of one of their usual "man hugs" sort of a positions. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be here, Bones." He said, kissing her head. "I'm going to be here for you for everything." He said, but when he swallowed, his mind was thinking of other things. He didn't know about having a child with a woman who wasn't sure if she loved him or not.

"I know you will, Booth." She said, and then she looked up at him. "I trust you." And she smiled a light smile. He pressed his forehead against hers, but then the door slightly clicked, and he could hear the doctor clearing his throat.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." He said, and Brennan moved a little bit, but not out of his arm completely. He sighed, but then there was a small smile that appeared on his face, and he knew, we both knew. "Congratulations," He said, before handing Tempe the paper work. He excused himself out while she went through the charts.

"He's right," She sighed. "I'm pregnant." She looked back up at me. I sighed and smiled, pulling her in again. "What are we going to do?" She asked me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulder.

"How about we go feed the little guy," I smiled, lovingly placing my hand on her lower stomach. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Or girl, but it's too early to tell." She said, placing a hand on mine. "But I could go for some friend food." She shrugged. I looked at her wide eyed and confused.

"Bones," I questioned. "_My_ Bones wants fried food?" I asked. She laughed and grabbed her purse, subconsciously grabbing my hand. I looked down and noticed that she had laced her fingers through mine. When she caught my glance, she smiled.

"Yes, I want fried food and yes," She said, moving our hands a bit. "I am holding your hand." She smiled, as we made our way out of the office.

The diner had their usual table open and when they sat down; the waiter asked if they wanted their usual. Booth ordered his hamburger and fries, but when Brennan ordered the same thing, Booth's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head.

"What the heck?" He asked, and Brennan smiled.

"It's normal to have abnormal food cravings during the first if not the second trimester of your pregnancy." She smiled, taking a sip of her tea. Booth smiled at her and she returned his smile. Suddenly, his face changed when he realized something.

"What're we going to do about this?" He asked, motioning between the two of them. Brennan placed her tea down and wiped her mouth.

"Well, I was wondering if—" But she was cut off by her phone ringing. She sighed, and answered it quickly before she eyed Booth and motioned her head to the door. This would have to wait until later.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: This chapter is the reason why the rating was changed to M. It's rather intense, but that's because it had to be. I am still snowed it, so you're lucky I was able to get to a lap top. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Love, ~P]**

Chapter Two:  
_A month and a Half Earlier…._

The night Temperance Brennan had been waiting for was finally here, and all she could do was look at the man standing at her door with daffodils in one hand and Thai food in the other. He had that smile on his face, the smile that she knew all too well.

"Are you gonna let me in, Bones?" He asked. She shook her head, moving aside to let her partner in. He strode to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, the one he knew she loved to put out on the table, and grab some plates for the Thai food. She crossed her arms over her chest and slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" She finally asked, extremely confused. He didn't answer her yet, he was going to get everything to her liking first. He set two places at the table and then started dishing out the food. She watched him as he moved and it was driving her insane.

"Booth," She said again, stepping towards him. She grabbed onto his arm and that's when he finally got a good look at her. She was in her silk pajama top with her loose fitting bottoms. He swallowed for a second and took a deep breath, recollecting his thoughts.

"Rebecca broke up with me tonight," He finally said. The anthropologist was about to apologize but her partner stopped her. "And she had every right too, Bones." He sighed, handing her a plate of food. They moved to the kitchen and he disappeared for a second to grab their wine and two glasses.

"I'm not too sure why you believe you deserved to be broken up with," She questioned, sitting down and accepting a glass of wine.

"Because I'm in love with someone else, Bones," He stated, pouring himself his own glass of wine and sitting down. "And it wasn't fair to both you and her if I continued dating her." He said. She stopped chewing for a moment and scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do I have to do with this, Booth?" She asked, before swirling her chop sticks around some more noodles. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck for a second. He had rehearsed this in the car on the way over, but he knew this wasn't going to be easy. She had built up her walls again and this time, he was on the outside, not on the in.

"Bones," He sighed, watching her. He had no idea how on Earth he was going to do with, but he had to…somehow. He got up from his seat and walked over to her, extending a hand to her. She looked at him, generally confused by his actions, but accepted his invitation. He led her to the couch and sat down.

"I made a mistake, Temperance." He said, clasping his hands together and putting his head down for a second. "I told you I didn't love you and I lied." He sighed, picking up his head to meet his _eyes with hers. "I also promised you that I would always be there for you and protect you, every part of_ you and I failed." He sighed, before placing his head back in his hands. Brennan gently rubbed his back, not too sure what to say.

"I am such an idiot," He cursed at himself, and she could feel her heart breaking even more, if that was possible, at the sight of him being broken.

"You're not an idiot Boo—"

"No, Temperance, I am an idiot." And the agents voice was getting louder. "I broke your heart by telling you I loved you, I broke my heart by telling you I didn't love you." He sighed, standing up and starting to pace. "I _promised_ I would_ never_ hurt you and I _lied_!" I emphasized his words. "And every single day of knowing that I _hurt_ you nearly _kills_ me, Bones." He sighed, before throwing his hands up in the air, admitting defeat.

Here was the man she knew as strong, strong minded, but always willing to put his life on the line for others standing in her living room pacing. He was the man who had saved her life so many times and he was the one who was broken here, needing attention. He sighed and rubbed his face and then looked at her.

"You're not an idiot, Booth." She said, getting up and closing a small portion of the distance between the two. "I broke your heart because I was scared of what I thought were irrational feelings, so you broke my heart, but not grudgingly." She said, sticking a hand out on defense. "Its simple anthropological—"

"No, Bones, this has nothing to do with science!" He said, "This has to do with the fact that you and I are running around in circles here," He said, making a circular motion with his hands. "And we're either going to crash right into each other or get scared and verge away." He said.

"I don't understand you, Booth." She said, shaking her head. Booth sighed and shook head and closed the distance a little bit more, to where the two unknowing lovers could smell the Thai food on each other's breaths.

"You don't understand this?" He asked, reaching down for her hand. She was about to pull away until he placed it on his decently muscled chest. She could feel his heartbeat, and she could barely breathe for a second. She closed her eyes and tried to connect with him for a second. While her eyes were closed he wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her closer.

"Booth," She whispered, but her words were taken away. His lips collided with hers and her walls, the walls that she was working so hard to build back up, where crashed back down. Tears flooded to her eyes and she couldn't help but let them fall.

"No, baby, don't cry." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers and frantically wiping her tears away. "I didn't mean to make you cry, baby." He whispered frantically. Through her tears, Brennan smiled. Booth looked at her, highly confused. "Why are you laughing," He asked, and she just shook her head.

"I'm not laughing perce," She sighed, wiping some of her tears away. "I guess I'm just so…" She stopped and blue eyes met brown. Insecurity met strength and support, while brokenness met stability. He understood her then, and he knew what to do. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. She then gave into him and pressed her smaller, delicate body against his strong, solid body.

As their kiss escalated in passion, hands started to roam. Booth moved to Brennan's neck and kissed the sensitive spot at the crease, nipping gently. A slight moan rose from her lips and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Booth. Her knees were going weak, but she couldn't help but want to give him similar attention. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest and down to where the end of his shirt hung gently below his waist line. She pulled up on the shirt he was wearing and he moved away from her for a few moments so she could toss the shirt somewhere into her apartment.

He moved down to her chest as his hand slid from her waist to below her breast and back again. He left careless, hot kisses from her shoulder blades to the valley between her breasts. He took a deep breath and then moved his hands to lift the shirt from her body. He watched as he threw the shirt over in the direction of the couch so when he came back to her, he was shocked when he found her shirtless, her nipples erect with wanting.

"Booth," She whispered, and he growled, coming towards her again. He reached down, grabbing her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed but kissed him slightly. "I am perfectly capable—"

"Not know, Bones." He growled, making his way to her bedroom. He kicked open the door, not hard enough to break it, and eventually found her bed. The moment her bare back hit the sheets, something primal came over here. She needed Booth, she _wanted_ Booth, and she was going to have a chance to have him tonight. He was working on his own belt when she came back to her senses.

"Let me help you with that," She said as she sat up. Her hands found the waist band of his pants and she started to pull his belt away. "You're not wearing your belt buckle." She smiled, looking up at him. He smirked, and her finger tips graced the head of his growing arousal.

His breath drew in quickly as she pulled his pants down. He kicked himself out of his shoes and pants as soon as possible. He looked down at his usual socks, and Brennan's eyes followed him. She smiled and sat up, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him on the bed with her. His finger slipped in between her skin and the pajama pants and slid them down. She kicked them off quickly, as she pulled them back up on the bed. The former Army ranger had stealth hands, and knew how to remove her underwear quickly as well. Before they both knew it, they were naked.

The anthropologist's breath caught in her throat for a second, and a hint of fear flashed across her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked. "I haven't even doing anything yet but if I hurt you—"

"Booth," She said, and she could feel his hot length against her inner thigh. "I need you," She whispered, pulling the fear out of her eyes.

"Alright, just let me," The FBI agent was about to get off the bed to grab a condom out of his wallet, but was pulled back.

"I need you _now_, Seeley." She commanded, and she pulled his hips to hers, sliding him inside of her. His breath was the breath that caught this time as he felt his full length swallowed by her womanhood. She was perfectly perfect. Brennan arched her back as she felt him fill her, hitting every spot that she needed to be hit. He let her get used to him for a moment before he started a rhythm with her.

"Faster, Booth," She begged. "More," she said, and his lips collided with hers as he slammed against her, giving him every single thing that he could offer her. She tightened her muscles around him, wrapping around him perfectly.

"We're perfect for each other, Bones." He whispered, kissing her neck. He nails dug into his back before their eyes met again.

"I know," She whispered. "Oh god, how I know," She moaned in his ear. They moved fasted, and eventually she rolled herself on top of him, taking the lead. She bounced on him and rolled her hips, as he sat up slightly, causing himself to hit her spot perfectly.

"God, Bones, I'm so close." He groaned, pressing inside of her. She didn't have time to speak, her walls contracted around him and she lost control of all her senses.

"Oh, Seeley," She cried, falling over a little bit. She hadn't seen it coming, but by the way she was shivering in his arms, he could tell it was good. She contracted tightly around him, pulling him over the edge.

"Bones," He nearly screamed. They fell back on the bed, gasping for breath. That was the night that changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Oh, oh, wow. Thank you guys so much for all the favorite story/author things I have gotten. I have had more people fave me with this story than I EVER had with "Just Say the Words", so you guys are fantastic. I am going back to school today, Thursday, and have a whole bunch of homework to catch up on, so it might be a bit before I post chapter four. Until then, Enjoy. Love, ~P]**

Chapter Three:

"The suspect appears to be male," Dr. Soroyan said as she led the anthropologist and the FBI agent to the crime scene. "He also appears to have been stabbed several times in the head," She said, and she flashed a look at Brennan who smiled.

"Gotta love when someone gets violent," Booth sighed as he went to question the person who found the body. As Brennan descended upon the body, the overwhelming smell of decomposition hit her nose, and she swallowed hard, stopping in her tracks. Booth hissed in a breath, worried for his child's health all of a sudden.

"Are you alright, Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Soroyan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just ate and something with the smell must've caught me off guard all of a sudden." She covered herself quickly and then made her way to the body. Booth sighed, taking out his memo pad and followed the two doctors.

"Dr. Soroyan was right, the victim is clearly male, and was stabbed multiple times in the head. There also appears to be multiple fractures." She said, studying the male.

"Any clear cause of death?" Booth asked, looking down.

"Well, considering the fact that there are multiple stab wounds to the head, I would go with that." Cam smirked as she watched the anthropologist work. Booth sighed and pulled the memo pad back into his jacket pocket. The Jeffersonian, as usual, got the remains and the two parents-to-be headed off to their respective offices.

_I can't believe we were so careless_, Booth thought as he carelessly ran through the missing person's files. _What are we going to do?_ He asked himself, secretly wishing that they would have the time to talk about this. Did she even love him, did he even love her? Of course, they loved each other, but they have been on this rollercoaster of emotions and that one night was the peak of it all. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

His phone rung and her number appeared on the caller I.D. He sighed, pushed back all his personal questions, and answered as the FBI agent working this case with her.

"Booth,"

"Hey," She sighed. Her voice was hushed, which lead him to believe that this call was personal, not business. "I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight," She sounded…nervous? Scared? He wasn't too sure.

"Yeah," He said, sitting up a little bit. "Thai and case files night?" He asked, expecting the usual.

"No," She laughed for a second. "I was thinking more like little black dress and shirt and tie kind of dinner." She swallowed. Booth looked at his phone for a moment.

"Is this Temperance Brennan asking me out on a date?" He smirked. He heard a small laugh on the other line.

"Yes, Seeley Booth. This is me asking you out on a date." She smiled. "Pick me up at the lab at seven; we have reservations at seven-thirty. Bye." And then the other line went dead.

Temperance Brennan was surprisingly focused throughout the rest of the day after her impromptu call to her partner. They needed time to talk, and they needed time to decipher what they were going to do with their relationship now that there was a child involved. She worked so more, finding minor injuries that possible occurred before the death, but nothing that would help them with the case.

The "little black dress" she talked so formally about was waiting in her closest in her office. She was only about nine weeks pregnant, so she had yet to develop a baby bump. But, once she actually slipped into it, she noticed that the non-existent baby bump wasn't the problem. Other assets were, and she knew that those stated assets would be at least one distraction during tonight's dinner.

Seeley Booth slipped out of the office early to go home and grab a tie. The one he was wearing was a gift from Hannah and, though he hoped she wouldn't, he knew she would notice. Of course, he would ask her to tie it on him when he got to the Jeffersonian; it was one of their little things. The two of them shared many "little" things. The drunken kiss in the rain after their very first case, the kiss on the steps of the Hoover after revising Sweets book, that night in the car after the seven months of separation, or are those considered more moments? Either of which, he shared them with her, and that's all that mattered.

Wearing the Roxy heels that she knew he loved, she clicked out of her office and shut the lights off in the lab. She told the others to go home tonight, as the case was going nowhere at the moment and they could all use a night of rest. She was just getting ready to walk out of the Medico-Legal lab when footsteps joined hers.

"Fix my tie?" She turned and Booth was holding one of her favorite ties, the one with all the phalanges and femurs. She smiled and walked over towards him. Booth's breath caught as he got a good look at her. There was no denying she was pregnant, at least, not to him. Besides the fact that already knew, he could see it all over. She was glowing, more than the post-sex glow he remembers from the early mornings of that lust-filled night. Her breasts were also engorging as well, but that was expected.

"You look very nice tonight, Booth." She smiled as she sat her purse and jacket down on the ground for a moment. She wrapped the tie around his neck and began her delicate work. He had to think to breathe for a few moments.

"You look stunning tonight, Bones." He whispered. She smiled and he could see the rush of color flooding to her cheeks.

"Stunning," She said, patting his chest, telling him he was all set. "You haven't used that word in a while." She smiled, bending to grab her purse. His eyes couldn't help but wonder tonight, and wonder they did. They took him on a journey past her broad shoulders and her slender back, her perfectly round ass to her gorgeously long legs; and that's where he found them.

"You're wearing your Roxy heals tonight, Bones?" He asked, generally confused.

"Well, tonight is our first date," She paused, thinking. "It's our first real date ever, Booth." She said, and his eyes caught hers. Of course they couldn't count their countless nights at the Royal Diner or the Founding Fathers, those were typical places. Tonight was, in fact, their first real date.

"I uh, asked Hacker if I could take you out on said date tonight." He said as they walked out of the building.

"You did, huh?" She asked. "Then did you ask Cam too, because, though I don't see it sometimes, she is my boss." Bones commented. Booth smiled and shook his head.

"I think Cam is like the rest of the squints in this case, Bones." He said, his hand finding that usual protective spot on her back. "They've been waiting for this day to happen for a very long time."

"Well, I haven't even told Angela about this night and I consider her one of my closest friends," Booth opened the SUV door for her, letting her slide in before he shut it. "Do you think she'll be mad at me?" The doctor asked, still not quite up to par on her social ques.

"No, Bones," Booth said, sliding into the driver's seat. It was then when he realized that she had yet to tell him where exactly he was taking here. "Uh, where are we going, Bones?" He asked, starting the car. Brennan fastened her seat belt and smiled.

"Just follow my directions, Booth."

Bones led them to one of the most romantic, yet not too terribly expensive, restaurants in Washington D.C. The menu complemented both of their tastes and the booths were secluded enough to give the two parent-and-lovers-to-be some privacy. Booth was going to order their wine, but he stopped when he remember what state she was currently in, and went with water.

"You can drink tonight, Booth. I don't mind." She smiled, sipping at her iced tea. Booth shook his head.

"No, Bones. The last thing I need to be is tipsy when I drive you back to your car." He said, before taking a bite of the bread they served as an appetizer.

"Who said you would be taking me back to the Jeffersonian tonight?" She questioned, before taking a similar bite. They ordered their food, her ordering her normal vegetarian stuff and him order the meat he knew too well.

"It looks like your eating habits are back to normal," He smiled while taking a knife to his steak.

"Booth, if you haven't observed by now the fact that I normally the majority of your fries anyway, you clearly haven't been paying attention to the food you pay for." She smiled before taking into her salad. Their dinner was quite, but not too quite. They were used to this, and it was another thing that was them.

"So, what are we going to do about this, Bones?" He asked.

"Bren," She said.

"What?"

"I would prefer you to call me Bren when we're dating, Seeley." She said, matter-of-factly. She inhaled deeply then sat up a little straighter. "What are we going to do about what, Seeley?" She asked. S_eeley…_He thought, he was going to have to get used to hearing that.

"What are we going to do about the baby, Bren?" His eyes were serious. "What are we going to do about us?" He asked. "Listen, I know that with Parker I was _there _for Rebecca but I don't want to just be there for you, Bones, you know?" He asked. He'd called her Bones, but that wasn't the problem. She watched him. "I want my second child to have a mom _and_ a dad."

"Parker has a mother and a father, Seeley." She said.

"No, Bren, Parker has Rebecca and me. He doesn't have her and me together." He said. Brennan thought about that for a second, trying to understand where he was going with this.

"Are you saying that Parker has you two as parents but doesn't have the whole family value?" She asked. "Are you thinking anthropologically, Seeley?" She whispered, a slight smirk coming to her face.

"Well, yes," He smiled with her. "But, only because I have a great teacher." He winked at her before taking a sip of water. "Anyway," he sighed. "What are we going to do?" He asked. She sighed and attempted to sort through all the thoughts that were going through her head.

"We're going to parent this child," She said, and then her blue eyes left her plate and met the brown ones she found comfort in so much. "Together." And with that, she extended the invitation of them to buy a house together. Booth nearly choked on the bite he had just taken.

"Excuse me?" He coughed, swallowing his food.

"Well, it's the only logical thing to do. A room for Parker and the new baby," She started.

"And where am I going to sleep?" He asked. Her eyes softened, and she reached across the table, ready to open doors she thought she had soldered shut.

"I was hoping we would discuss that tonight." She smiled. "Seeley," she sighed. "We've been through so much over the past six years that I could write a book about it." She said.

"Please don't," He interjected.

"Don't worry," She smiled. "I have no plans to." She said, before looking back at him. "Anyway, I know we have caused each other pain but," She stopped to look at him. He was confused.

"But what, Bren?" He asked.

"In the car, the night after the heart surgeon case, I said I didn't want to die with regrets." She remembered. "I think I worded that the wrong way." She said, before taking a hold of his hand.

"What do you mean?" He leaned in closer to her. She was so close, and he knew it. Just a little more coaxing and he would have it.

"I'm ready to settle, Seeley." She whispered, and he could see the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm ready for the next thirty or forty or fifty years with you." She said, and he was shocked.

"Are you saying you," He couldn't say the words.

"Yes, Booth." She slipped. "I want to know if you would marry me."


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Now that the Iceopocolypse is over and I have had a heart to heart with my French prof, we should be in good shape. I cannot thank you guys enough for the kind words and faves and author alerts. You guys are incredible. But, I must say its twist time. So, take a seat, fasten your seat belt, and enjoy the ride. Enjoy. ~P]**

Chapter Four

_Temperance Brennan just asked ME to marry HER_, Booth told himself over and over again. His eyes went wide the moment the words flew from her mouth, and he still asked her to repeat herself. When he was quite for longer than thirty seconds, Brennan decided to speak again.

"Seeley," She whispered, shaking his arm a little bit.

"Huh, what," Booth came back to reality and met the blue eyes he could get lost in again. "Oh, right, the question." He sighed, moving the hand that wasn't in hers to his face. He wiped the light sheen of sweat away from his forehead and then focused back on her. He didn't want to reject her; he was _just_ starting to break the ice again. He sighed again and reached for his water.

She was confused; this wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Granted, this wasn't the typical way the culture that they are from viewed a marriage proposal. She wasn't going to get down on one knee and there was no ring to present to him. She just wanted him to know that, after careful consideration and a lot of late nights with one very pregnant Angela, she had finally made the biggest decision of her life.

"Bren," His voice interrupted her thoughts. "Where did that come from?" He asked, his rough thumb running over the peaks and valleys of her knuckles.

"That came from what you would call my heart," She said, "Though you know my standings on that." She smiled. Booth did too; it was a natural reaction to her. But, then he sighed.

"Bren, we just figured out your pregnant," He smiled and stopped talking for a moment so the waiter could come and get the money for the check. "Don't you think we should talk about our relationship first? See where this is going?" He said. A hit of something flashed across her eyes and she smiled for a moment.

"Seeley, are you getting chilled feet?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Cold feet, Bones, and no," He said, straightening up a bit. "I am worried that we might be, I don't know, rushing this a bit, that's all." He said, tilting his head to the side. Brennan was confused, very confused.

"Seeley," She said. "You're the one who said you were the gambler, you take risks, not usually caring about the outcome." She said, pointing his own words back at him. "I consider this one of the greater gambles you may ever take." She said sitting back a bit, feeling defeated. Brennan was used to heartbroken feelings she had been lately, but she wasn't used to this sudden confusion between the two of them.

"I am the gambler, Bren." He said, leaning forward. "But,"

"You also said you where 'that guy', Seeley." She said, before he could finish his sentence. He sighed.

"And I am that guy, Temperance," He sighed, before offering his second hand to her. She took it and watching him, wondering what he was thinking. "I'm not saying no," He said, their eyes meeting again. "All I'm asking for is a couple of days to sit on it," He said, and that all too familiar flash of confusion danced in her eyes.

"You're going to sit on my proposal for a couple of days?" She asked. "I'm confused," Seeley smiled, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing it gently.

"No, Bones," He said, and she didn't catch him. Truth be told, she was used to the name, and, since it was the name he deemed her with, she would accept it in any circumstance. "I'm just going to take a couple more days to think about it. And then, maybe you'll let me be a gentleman and ask you out on a date?" He asked, flashing that all too dazzling smile that made her heart flutter.

"I think I might be able to let you do that," He tipped the waiter and slipped her jacket up her slender shoulders before she lopped her arm though his and they began the walk back to his car. The evening was cool, and she was thankful she brought her jacket with her. But, though she would never admit it out loud, the body heat radiating off her partner was nice as well. They didn't walk very fast, they didn't need too; they didn't talk for the same reason.

She sighed sleepily and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her auburn hair laying across his black suit coat, a picture he could get used to seeing. When they got to their car, he opened the door of her and made sure she was settled in before he walked over to his side and slipped in the car. The ride back was quiet, but they were both okay with that. He placed his hand on the gear shift and she placed hers on top of his, and again, it was something they were okay with.

When they got back to the Jeffersonian, Brennan sighed when she stepped out of the car.

"I'm not going to lie, Booth." She smiled lightly. "This evening did not turn out the way I was expecting." She said, stopping in front of his SUV.

"Well, what were you expecting, Bones?" He asked, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close. She smiled and put a hand on his chest.

"You jumping up and down and accepting my proposal with open arms." She joked. Seeley laughed and their faces came a bit closer. There was no awkwardness, no tension. A strand of curl got loose from behind her ear, and rough fingers brushed against soft skin as he put it back in his place. She could smell him, the aftershave that she knew from their hugs and other mindless caresses, but also the natural male that was Booth.

He could scent the lilac and Brennan smell mixed together, and it drove his senses wild. He wrapped his other arm around here and closed almost all of the distance between them.

"Temperance," He whispered, his eyes dancing between her intriguing blue eyes and her perfect pink lips. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered. She couldn't help smile and shake her head. He closed the distance capturing her lips with his, closing the final space between the two. The kiss was sweet, but with the right touch of passion. He pulled away for one moment, pressing their foreheads together.

"I should get some sleep," She said, looking up at him for a moment. He shook his head, not moving his head from hers. "What are you doing?" She asked, noticing that he had yet to open his eyes. He shook his head, not saying anything. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her again before he released her.

"I'm really trying to be logical about this," He sighed. She tilted her head to the side, confused. He just smiled, shaking his head. "I would love to accept his proposal, but," He said, looking at her with that smile plastered on her face.

"But," She asked. "But what?" She was generally confused. He smiled again and pulled her close.

"How about this," He said. "I'll think about your offer, and answer it in my own way." He said. She shook her head, thinking about his compromise.

"I can take that," She smiled. This time she pulled herself up by his shoulders and kissed him quickly. "Go get some sleep, Seeley." She smiled, before pulling out of his arms and strolling off to her car. Seeley Booth leaned against the hood of his car, stunned. Something was changing about Temperance Brennan, he noticed, but she was still and would always be his Bones.

The next morning hit Brennan had, terribly hard. She had to leave the lab at least three times within the first hour of her being at work, and this time, Angela was taking notice. During their usual lunch break, Brennan was laying on the couch in her office when a water bottle and a sleeve of crackers appeared in front of her. Her best friend's bulging belly welcomed her as she sat up gently, careful not to shake her stomach too much.

"Take these," The artist handed the anthropologist two little blue pills. "They're anti-nausea pills my OB gave me when I was in the first trimester." She said, sitting down. Brennan sighed, opening the water bottle and swallowing the pills. Once they were down, she sat for a moment, making sure they weren't going to make a re-appearance.

"When did you find out?" Brennan asked, taking slow, small sips of water. Angela smiled.

"Sweetie, I'm seven months into this game, I knew the day you knew." She smiled, rubbing her best friends back. "Does Booth know?" She asked, hoping she didn't step out of bounds. Brennan shook her head, leaning back against the couch.

"He insisted on going to the hospital with me when I took the test," She said. "And then we went out to dinner last night. It was our first date, Angela." The doctor smiled.

"And how did that go?" Angela asked, sitting back with her. Brennan told her everything; from the surprise of where she was leading him to the way he promised he would answer her question in his own special way. Angela couldn't help but want to squeal at the perfect circle her two friends were making.

"I'm happy, Angela." Brennan whispered, and a certain glow, pregnant or not, came to her face. Angela knew that glow, she knew who that glow connected with.

"I know you are, Bren." She smiled, opening her arms to her best friend. As the two joined in the embrace, Angela's baby kicked inside her. The two mothers pulled away and Brennan cupped her best friends growing belly with pride.

"I think he knows who his best friend is going to be," She joked. Brennan didn't understand for a moment. "You're pregnant, I'm pregnant, and we're best friends…" Angela pushed. Brennan then understood.

"Well, it's impossible to know whether or not the bab—"

"Hey, Bones, I—" But Booth stopped when he saw the two women sitting on the couch together. "Oh, hey, Angela." He smiled. Brennan stood up, lending a hand to her bigger friend. Before Angela excused herself she gave Booth the look that she knew what he knew, and then left.

"You told her?" Booth asked, not in an angry tone, just a question.

"She actually was very scientific in putting the facts together, plus, she herself is in this situation." She said. Booth shook his head and then snapped back to the reason why he came to the Jeffersonian in the first place.

"So, the victims co-worker is currently sitting in the Hoover's interrogation room being questioned by Sweets," He said, pointing metaphorically behind him. There was no other explanation needed. Brennan understood how Sweets could sometimes be a little too much, and was grabbing her purse before he could even ask her to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"So, wait," Dr. Lance Sweets was confused, _very_ confused. After the interrogation at the Hoover, Booth had asked if he and his partner could meet with him in his office. "You're pregnant?" The psychologist asked, pointing to the anthropologist.

"Yes, about eight weeks, to be exact…" She stated.

"And you're the father?" Sweets moved his index finger to point at the agent. Booth snaked his arm around his partner, smiling like he did when he was overly excited about something. Brennan, Sweets noticed, melted into his side instead of stiffing up or pulling away. The younger doctor inhaled a deep breath and sat back in his seat.

"We understand that this is a lot of information in a short amount of time," Brennan reassured the younger doctor.

"That's why I, well we, wanted to tell you now, before Angela could spill the news." Booth added. Sweets' eyes went wide.

"Wait, Angela knows more about this than I do?" He asked. "I'm your therapist!"

"Yes, and Angela is seven months pregnant and could notice the signs." Brennan pointed out. Another deep breath came from Lance and he leaned forward, looking at the two partners, lovers, he wasn't too sure what they were.

"Alright, so, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I proposed." Brennan smiled. Again, Sweets' eyes widened and the looked at Booth.

"Did you accept?" He asked. Booth tilted his head to the side.

"Well, not exactly." He answered.

"Seeley said that he would consider my proposal and give me his answer in his own way." Brennan smiled. Lance had to shake his head for a moment. Did he just hear Dr. Brennan call her partner _Seeley_? This was too much; this was way too much to take in. He looked at the two partners, friends, sitting on the couch and continued shaking his head.

"This doesn't make sense," He finally said, standing up.

"Wait, what doesn't make sense?" Booth asked. The young doctor was pacing now, which made Booth nervous.

"It's the whole 'first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby carriage' theory." Sweets nearly yelled. "I have been watching you two for the past _three years_ and I never expected it to come to this!" He said, pointing to Brennan. Now she was confused.

"What do you mean, Dr. Sweets?" She asked. "We told you what happened between us with that first case, and I do believe that Booth would call this 'fate taking its course.'" She smiled, but it didn't please him. It didn't please him one bit.

"What were you thinking?" He looked at Booth, and Booth raised his hands in the air defensively.

"She's the one who pushed me in!" Booth laughed, pointing to Brennan.

"Well, I apologize that my sexual desire for you overpowered my logical thinking for a few minutes."

"Minutes, Bones, we lasted longer than a few minutes."

"How long it lasted isn't the point," Sweets said. He sighed and rubbed his temples for a few moments. "Booth, have you thought about her proposal?" He asked, finally giving up on any logical explanation for the two of them. The agent moved his arm from the mother of his child and clapped his hands together for a moment.

"Yeah, I have." He said looking at Sweets before his eyes turned to Brennan. "And I wanted to know if it would be too much if I got you a ring." Sweets held his breath for a moment.

"Well, though I don't really see the point of the outward showing of an engagement," She stopped for a moment and smiled. "I could get used to another piece of jewelry." She smiled. Booth did too and was about to pull her up to hug him when she pulled him back. "But, there are a few requirements you might want to think about before you invest in such a finical commitment." He looked at her, shaking his head.

"Alright, I think I could use a set of requirements anyway, hey, Sweets?" He asked. The psychologist was beyond confused at this point, so he just shook his head, gave the FBI agent a reassuring smile and plopped down in his seat.

"It has to be small," Brennan started. "Nothing too gaudy, and nothing too expensive," She pressed a hand to his chest, drawing his attention back. "I am an anthropologist and a simple woman, and I know for a fact that you're not exactly in the easiest of financial situations." And this is where Booth stopped her.

"Alright, Bren, I get it." He smiled.

"Wait, now _you're_ calling her _Bren_?" Sweets asked. "Isn't that the name you called her in the coma dream?" He asked.

"Actually, it was the name of the character in the story I happened to read out loud—"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, I know." Sweets sighed. They finished their session and made their way back to the Jeffersonian.

"When should we tell everyone else?" Brennan asked. She had been thinking of ways to tell Cam and Clark and Hodgins, though she was sure he knew since Angela was his wife. Booth sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. I was thinking about setting up a time to meet after we solved this case, which it looks like we're getting close." He smiled. Brennan looked a head, thinking. What would happen when they found out that she was pregnant? Would they assume that the baby was Booths? Would they wonder if they were getting together?

"What if we throw everything off balance?" She asked, her thoughts sneaking past her filters and slipping through her lips. Booth looked at Brennan confused and worried about the expression on her face.

"What if we throw what off balance, Bones?" He asked.

"This whole unit," She said as Booth parked the car outside the Jeffersonian. "You and Sweets have both referred you and me as the 'center' of this relationship." She said. She slid her key card into the lock and walked in the back entrance. "What if something happens between you and me before the baby is born and we throw off the whole entire balance of the unit? Or, what happens if the baby is the thing that tears us all apart?" She asked, opening her office.

"What's going to tear what apart?" Cam's voice rang through Brennan's ears and she perked up a bit. Booth sighed and shut the door behind Cam. Dr. Soroyan looked at Booth as he sat on Brennan's couch and Brennan as she leaned against her desk.

"I'm pregnant," Brennan sighed.

"Way to ease her into it, Bones." Booth smirked. Cam's eyes went wide and her arms, which were folded across her chest, fell against her sides.

"Excuse me?" She asked, walking backwards a bit and sitting next to Booth on the couch.

"Booth and I had intercourse without using protection and I conceived." Bones was always the one who answered a question litterly.

"We'll, I'm glad to know that you're the father." Cam said. Then she smiled and stood up, walking over to Dr. Brennan. "Congratulations," She sighed, hugging her co-worker, her friend. Brennan was slightly taken aback by the hug, but she wasn't about to reject Dr. Soroyan's affection.

"So, you're not mad?" Booth asked, standing up. Cam smiled and shook her head.

"Am I surprised, yes," She said, offering a hug to Booth. "But I'm happy that something finally happened to bring you two together." And she nearly slapped herself when she confessed. "With that comment, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins found something in the particulates found in the victim's head wounds. He would like for you to take a look at them." She smiled, smiling at the two of them before walking out of Brennan's office.

"That went better than I was expecting." Bones smiled.

"How did you think it was going to go, Bren?" Booth asked, walking closer to his lovely partner.

"I figured she would say something along the lines of I was fired and she was going to call Caroline." She shrugged. Booth laughed for a moment, and then his eyes went wide.

"Caroline!" He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked. Booth sighed and paced in her office.

"We had sex, I was careless, and she got pregnant." He said.

"Don't act like this is my entire fault, Booth." Bones said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You were the one who came over that night." She said.

"Yeah, Boones, I came over to apologize." He said. Caroline's reaction wasn't what everyone else's was, though she was happy for the two lovebirds.

"Would you two just sit down?" Cam asked, pointing to the two chairs in front of her desk. Once they were seated, she could finally speak. "Now, I am sure that this is not the way either of you imagined it to be." She said. "But, can you just accept the fact that Dr. Brennan is pregnant and you're the father and we're all overjoyed at the fact that something is _finally_ happening between the two of you?" She asked, before she sat down herself.

"You're happy because Booth and I got over emotional and weren't thinking rationally when we engaged in sexual intercourse?" Brennan questioned. This almost made Caroline laugh.

"Well, if that's what had to happen in order to get you two to finally realize that you belong together, than yes." Caroline smiled. "Besides, I've always wanted to be a grandma."

"Well, you're not genetically related to either of us,"

"She meant figuratively, Bones." Booth said. "She looks at you and I like her children so we having a baby would mean she would be a grandma," Booth explained. The doctor was still confused, but she decided she would ask about it later. As they left the Hoover, Brennan's stomach growled rather loudly.

"You getting hungry, Bones?" Booth asked. "I can pick up some Thai food and take you home." He smiled. She sighed happily and rested her head against the back of the seat.

"I would enjoy the Thai food but, do the case files have to be included?" She asked, watching as the Washington skyline passed her by.

"No, Bren." Booth said, putting a hand on her leg. "I think tonight will be a Booth, Brennan and baby Thai night." He smiled. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"Booth, Brennan and a baby," She smiled. "It sounds like a horrible sitcom." And she laughed. And that's how they ended their night, laughter, Thai and of course, a few stolen kisses in between.

**[A/N: It is 0:00 (that's midnight in Military Time) on the Sixth of February and I am finally done with this chapter. The next chapter is going to be nothing, and I mean nothing but fluff and possibly smut. We'll see what mood I am in tomorrow after Church and homework. I hope you enjoyed, my loyal fans. Thank you so much! ~P]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
_~Four Weeks, Two Murders and a Whole Bunch of Thai Food Later…~_

"Are you nervous, Booth?" Brennan asked. She had noticed that his leg was bouncing up and down almost uncontrollably. Booth sighed and shook his head and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, Bones," He smiled. "It's just been about ten years since I was a new father, I'm kind of nervous, that's all." He faked another smile, and then her name was called. The nurse was all smiles, as was Brennan when she positioned herself on the examination table.

"This is gonna be a little cold," The nurse smiled at Brennan as she squeezed what looked like blue snot on the doctor's growing belly. Seeley couldn't help but smile when he saw the roundness Brenna's stomach was taking. His child was in there, granted it was his second child, but it was _their_ first child. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly.

"You're not going to get too over emotional on me, are you, Booth?" But the woman lying on the table was only joking. She could understand where he was coming from and she was just as excited as he was. She welcomed the kiss on the hand and then they heard the light rap of a heartbeat. Brennan gasped and turned her head to the screen.

"There's your baby's heart," The nurse pointed to the screen, and the two watched as a small heart pumped inside their child. The nurse turned to Brennan and smiled. "Are we finding out the sex today?" She asked.

"Yes, please," Brennan hurried. Booth couldn't help but lean down and kiss Brennan gently.

"Bren, I want you to know that whatever it is, I'll take it." Booth smiled. Brennan giggled for a second.

"I'm glad to know, _Daddy_." She smiled, before kissing Booth again and turning back to the screen. Booth's heart stopped for a moment. Brennan had just called him Daddy. He wasn't used to being called Daddy anymore. Parker moved on to Dad when he turned eight. Booth took a deep breath and moved his eyes from the mother of his child to the screen.

"There's the spine," The nurse crept the camera lower and lower. She stopped before they could see anything else. "I have to ask," She smiled. "Are you sure you want to know the sex?" She asked again.

"Yes!" The two impatient parents answered at the same time. The nurse smiled and moved the last few inches down. Brennan wanted to turn her head and rely on Booth's reactions, but she kept her eyes glued on the screen. When the child finally complied and they got a good look, Booth's eyes filled up with tears.

"It's a girl…." He whispered his heart swelling. Brennan looked at the nurse for conformation and once she shook her head, Brennan's world shifted. She was going to have a _daughter_ with her partner in crime, the man she had come to love. Excited blue eyes met excited brown eyes and he leaned down and kissed her gently again. They cleaned up Bones' belly and then sat her up.

"Alright," the nurse smiled, handing the mother-to-be pictures of her daughter. "Here she is," She smiled. Brennan looked at the nurse and then down at the ultrasound pictures. She wrinkled her nose for a second and tilted her head to the side.

"Who do you think she's going to look like?" Booth asked, sitting on the bed beside her. He slipped his arms around her waist and she fell into him.

"I don't know, I was just wondering that myself." She smiled, turning her head. He placed his chin gently on her shoulder and watched as she looked at the baby in the picture.

"Her facial structure, from what I can tell, resembles my own as an infant." She said, and Booth couldn't help but laugh and kiss her temple.

"You're taking this a little far, Bones." He smiled.

"I'm simply being an anthropologist," She smiled, before getting off the bed. "That is my profession, after all." She smirked and pulled the pictures together before placing them in her purse. Once they made their way out of the doctor's office, it was back to Booth's house for their now annual every-other Saturday routine. This weekend was supposed to be Booth's weekend with Parker, which Temperance's would've enjoyed, but Parker was swept away by something else, which, right at the moment, Temperance didn't mind.

The moment the door shut behind him, Booth's hands found the waist of the incredible woman standing in front of him. He pulled her close to him and his nose found the curved hallow of her neck. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her body wash and her natural scent mixing together. Her skin rises at his breath being exhaled against her skin and she shivers for a bit.

"Seeley," She whispers, almost breathlessly. He smiled and walked around in front of her. The woman standing in front of him was the image of perfection, and the small bump growing above her pant line was his child.

"Temperance," He said, cupping her face in his hands. She smiled and watched him with incredible eyes. "I want to make love to you," He whispered, kissing her soft lips. He heard her bag drop to the floor as her arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to her.

"Then do so, Agent Booth." She purred, and he smiled, grabbing her hand and gently leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. His jacket was removed somewhere in the process of climbing the stairs. When they made it to the bedroom, Brennan smiled and opened the door quickly before wrapping her arms around Seeley and pushing his against the door. He smiled as she kissed him.

"I love it when you're dominate," Seeley growled. She grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it up, and he lifted his arms above his head so she could get it off. His hands did the same thing to the shirt she was wearing, and, in one swift motion, he snapped her bra off.

"You're quick," She smiled, pressing her chest to his and kissing him with passion. Soft, perfectly round, womanly breasts met hard, solid pectorals, and they both were in Heaven. He gently pushed her back towards the bed and she lay down gently, greatly accepting his weight on top of her.

"You're so incredibly beautiful," He whispered as he showered her chest with light, soft kisses. His tongue drew circles around her areola before he took her peaked nipple between his lips, sucking gently. He paid just as much attention to the other breast while his hand worked off her jeans. She was too busy watching him work, loving the sight of him pleasing her. She knew that they had one similar goal in common, to get as much pleasure out of the other person.

Her nails left slight scratch marks against his back as he ventured lower and lower. Once her pants were off, it was time to get him undressed. She pulled him back up to her and their eyes met as she rolled them over and rested herself on her elbows for a moment. They shared a moment; looks that could make her heart melt, but instead, in this situation, made her stomach twist with pleasure. He was past the point of wanting her, he _needed_ her, and she wouldn't have it anyway.

His erection was tenting his jeans and he let out a minor sigh of relief as she pulled the zipper down and pulled his pants, and his colorful socks, off of him. When she came back to him she ground herself against him and his eyes rolled back in his head. The moisture between her legs along with the friction between the pieces of clothing separating the two was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He grabbed her panties and almost ripped them off as she turned them back to their original position. He lost his boxers quickly.

"Bones," He whispered, resting on one of his elbows.

"Booth," She sighed a happy sigh, and grabbed his hips. He entered her slowly, filling her completely. She groaned for a moment, getting used to him again after what felt like forever. His head fell into her neck as he started to thrust into her; a slow, familiar rhythm for the two lovers. This, Brennan had to remind herself, is love.

"Oh, baby," He sighed as she retraced the previous scratch marks that had been made earlier. "You never fail to amaze me." He sighed, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. The lovers moaned together, and he started to move faster.

"Yes, Seeley," Her cries for him were getting louder. "Oh, faster, please," She begged, holding on to hip. They moved for only one moment before Booth pulled out of her to switch positions. He stretched his legs out and Temperance found her spot between them again. As she rode him she stretched back and he bucked forward slightly, finding the perfect movement again.

"Oh, God," Seeley cried, throwing his bed back for a moment. The sight of his own manhood being buried deep inside her brown curls was beyond arousing. She was stunning. "Tempe, baby," He said, and she felt him twitch inside of her. She squeezed her walls around him and his thumb found the overly-sensitive numb. He started to rub and she nearly lost her balance on the one arm she was leaning on. He quickly grabbed her and held her.

"Oh, oh, oh my god," She cried and she started to bounce faster. "Faster, Booth, God, faster," She begged. He rubbed her more as she bounced and clenched her walls around him. Before she could even be warned of her impending orgasm, it hit her. She screamed, not a blood curdling one, and fell against the father of her child. He nearly growled as he filled her with his seed again and again and she milked every last drop out of him.

Temperance settled herself on the bed while Seeley went to grab a towel. She found it quite amusing that he hated that sticky feeling after sex, while Brennan loved it. She cuddled into the pillow until Seeley returned. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't seem him put a small, red box down on the bedside table. When he settled into bed, she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest.

"Have I ever told you how incredible you are?" He asked. She smiled and finally opened her eyes. When she did so, Seeley's brown eyes met her own, and she kissed him sweetly.

"Over and over again," She laughed. "Yet, I have yet to find myself getting tired of hearing it." She smiled.

"Good," He said, reaching over and grabbing the box. "This wasn't how I was planning to do it," He sighed, pulling out a small ring. "But, I think now's a better time than ever." He sighed and sat up a bit. He held the ring in between his thumb and his finger.

"Seeley," She said, covering herself with the sheets a bit as she sat up. "What's this?" She asked. He grabbed her left hand and placed the ring of her ring finger before flashing that smile that made her heart melt.

"This is my way of accepting your marriage proposal," He smiled and brought his face to his. They kissed each other and Brennan sighed, pressing her forehead against his. So this, she thought, is what happily ever after feels like.

**[A/N: Dear God, that took forever to write. And when I say "forever" I mean it took me a little while. I had to beat the snow coming back to school, go to the Verizon Wireless store and get a new phone and spend my 4 year anniversary alone. So, yeah. Here it is. I REALLY hope you liked it. Again, thanks for all the Favorite Story and Author Alerts and ALL of your reviews. I love you all. Love, ~P] **


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: I have had one very interesting week, and I honestly hope it gets better than what it is as this current moment. Anyway, I wrote this chapter during my English class, so….it might be a little weird. But, I think it's a nice twisty touch to this overly-fluffed story. Enjoy. ~P]**

Chapter Seven:

"Radiating fragments from the skull show signs of possible gunshot wounds." Temperance was knee deep in a sewage hole in someone's front yard. "State of decomposition says she's been here for at least eight weeks." She called up to her partner. Seeley Booth was scribbling away on his notepad, trying to keep his cool.

"Alright," Booth turned his head to his FBI forensics team. "Bones and dirt to the Jeffersonian, you know the drill." He said before reaching down towards Brennan. She grabbed onto his arm and climbed up the mud pit to solid ground.

"I'll call Dr. Hodgins and tell him to set up the hydro genic pool." She said, walking out of the muddy yard. When the other doctor answered, she spoke again, but fasted. "Could you set up the hydro genic pool? The remains were found in sewage and would be extremely dangerous to touch bare handed. Alright, thanks." She smiled and turned towards the car.

"Woah, hey, Bones," Booth said, grabbing her arm. "You're not going to go and perform the hydro-whatever, are you?" He asked, concerned. She wrinkled her nose for a moment.

"Yes, why," She asked, confused. "In order not to catch possible diseases that polluted the bones from the fecal matter—"

"That's why I don't want you to go near them until someone else has cleaned them!" He almost yelled. Brennan crossed her arms against her chest.

"You don't want me working?" She asked, taken aback by his sudden possessiveness.

"Not when you're heading towards your second trimester." He said. Brennan shook her head and got in his SUV.

"Take me to work, Booth." She said, before shutting her door. Booth sighed and ran a hand over his head for a moment. He had just stepped over a line he shouldn't have stopped over, and he was going to pay for it. Temperance Brennan was an independent woman who was working on becoming more co-dependent with Booth, since they were going to be having a child together, but this didn't mean that she was going to accept everything he asked her to do.

The drive was silent, neither of them wanting to talk, Booth hadn't realized until this case that the health of both his new fiancé and daughter were in constant danger. It was his natural male and fatherly instinct kicking in, and he didn't like the feeling.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, flashing his eyes towards her for a moment.

"As you should be," She spoke. "I know how to take care of us, Seeley." She placed a hand on the barely visible round that was growing a little more each day. Though he wasn't forgiven, she glanced his way and a small smile played on his lips before she exited the car, nearly before Booth could put it in park.

As the bones were cleaned, not to the point of damaging the evidence, Brennan handed off the soil and other samples to Hodgins. She was pulling bones out of the tank when Angela noticed the mixture of thinking and anger that played on her best friends face.

"What did he do?" She asked as she pulled her rolling office chair over and sat beside Brennan, who was standing at the table. Brennan flashed a quick glance down at her friend but quickly returned her eyes to the bubbling blue water.

"What did who do?" She asked, carefully pulling part of a leg out of the water. Angela sighed but smiled her pregnancy hormones were not going to let her best friend play this game today.

"What did baby daddy do?" She raised an eyebrow. Once the last bone was out of water, Brennan went to grab a fresh pair of gloves.

"He's more than just a sperm donor, you know." She said, and that's when she noticed she hadn't fully broken the news about their recent engagement. She turned her ring on her hand, diamond facing down, and pulled the gloves on. "And he told me I couldn't come to work." She said, taking her place at the platform.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked. "He's always been supportive of your work," She noted. "I don't think Booth would just suddenly not want you working because you're," She lowered her voice then, just in case. "Pregnant," Brennan sighed again, but kept her composure because she was working.

"This poor man's body was found a sewage drain and Booth thinks that, even after cleaning everything, I'll catch something from being around the body." She said, while her careful eye looked at small, radiating fractures that were lined around the man's ear. Angela smiled for a second, though her best friend didn't see.

"He's being a father, Bren." She smiled, shrugging. "The moment, and I kid you not, I mean the moment I started showing Hodgins nearly threw a fit." She smiled. "We fought for two hours about whether or not I would come to work the next morning." She said, rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't trust me, Angela!" Her voice escalated for a few moments. She brought herself back quickly.

"And you don't like that, sweetie, I know." Angela said, putting her arm on her best friends arm for a second. Everything was going as normal as it could be, with now two women pregnant, while Cam and Brennan worked on the bones with Clark.

"If I may say, Dr. Brennan," Clark said, coming out of his concentrative state for a moment. "Pregnancy is taking to you well," He smiled. Brennan looked at him and then back at Cam and Cam sighed, taking her gloves off.

"Clark, I understand you're all about this 'opening up' process but…don't you think that was just a little _too_ open?" She asked, patting the intern on the shoulder before walking away. He looked at Brennan, meaning to apologize, but Booth's voice rang through the air.

"Hey, Bones," He called, and she noticed his questioning voice rather quickly. She sighed, she was becoming familiar with his tone and voice changes, and this was going to be harder to get used to than she though. "Sweets has suspect numero uno in his office and would like for us to join him," He said, before looking up. She couldn't help but smile at the hint of constant love and amazement that flashed through his eyes.

"I'll trust you to determine cause of death," She shook her head at the intern before slapping her gloves off and heading towards Booth, taking her lab coat off in the process.

The suspect was one of the missing person's former lovers, who was noted highly with a criminal record. The moment Booth walked into the interrogation room, she perked up and sat up a little straighter. But, as he continued to hold the door open and the suspect watched as Brennan walked in, she changed quickly.

"Ms. Fonte," Sweets said, "Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan with the anthropological team at the Jeffersonian." The young doctor introduced the two of them. The nasty, bleach blonde was kind of scary to Brennan, and she wasn't intimidated often.

"Why does the anthro-whatever had to be here?" She asked with a thick New Jersey accent.

"I'm the one who's attempting to find the reason why, how and when you're," But she couldn't find a word. "I'm the one who looks at the remains and determine time of death and usually how it happens." Brennan said, taking her seat.

The interrogation was awful, and she understood why Booth had asked her to come around, it was his way of telling, well…showing Sweets that he accepted her proposal.

"So, wait, you got her a ring? I thought you were only kidding," The psychologist ate away at his breakfast for dinner selection he had ordered at the diner after the interrogation. Booth smiled but ate away at the burger and fries he had ordered.

"We warned you, did we not?" He asked. Brennan poked him on the shoulder and he moved out the way so she could grab a fry. Sweet's eyes nearly shot out of his head when he not only caught a glimpse of the ring, but of Brennan eating a fry. He put his fork down and sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"These next eight months are going to be impossible,"


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: I am so excited about this chapter, and I hope that you are, too! So, without further ado, please enjoy and PLEASE review. Love you guys! ~P]**

Chapter Eight: 

14 weeks.

Three and a half months. Her usual flat stomach is beginning to take shape, her hips are slowly starting to widen. And Booth, who couldn't help but notice, loved every second of the change. She was taking the books off her book shelve and putting them in one of the many boxes pile in her living room. Parker was writing names on the boxes to make sure they went to the right room when they got to their new house. Booth and Brennan, after much discussion, decided that the right thing to do for them, for the family that they were joining and creating, was to buy a house. Booth sold his apartment to Wendell, who was hitting harder times than expected. Brennan sold her apartment to a younger couple with a baby on the way as well.

"Hey, Bones," Parker asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Parker," She answered, stretching up to grab the last of the books.

"You're going to be my step-mom, aren't you?" He asked. He was now randomly drawing on the boxes that he knew were his. "Because dad was talking about how the reason why we're moving in with you is so we can be a family too," Parker explained. Temperance and Seeley shared a looked and she mouthed the words 'help me' after she the young boy explained himself.

"Hey, Parks, come here." Booth said, sitting on the floor. Parker scooted over to sit beside his father. Booth wrapped an arm around his son and they watched as Brennan pushed the last of the heavy boxes towards the other boxes. When she stood back up, she pressed her hands to the small of her back and stretched backwards. That's when Booth got the first actual glimpse of her swelling stomach. Though they have lived together and they slept together, she was growing cautious of her new features.

She called herself fat, and he about suffocated her when she did so. He told her that she was beautiful and the new things that were happing to her, her slowing growing stomach, her ripening and swelling breasts, it was driving him wild. Parker titled his head to the side as he watched and then turned to his father.

"Dad," He whispered. "Is Bones getting-" But Booth knew where that question was going.

"Parker," He whispered. "What have I told you about stuff like that?" He asked. The young boy shrugged and started making his way back to his boxes.

"You can't tell me you don't notice." He said, before returning back to his boxes. Booth sighed and shook his head. That child on the floor was most defiantly his child, and he was hoping that the little girl that was growing inside of his partner was more like her mother.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Bones asked after a few quiet moments. "I'm starving," She over-exaggerated, making Parker laugh.

"Can we have McDonalds, Dad?" Parker asked. Booth cringed and was about to deny him the request when Bones came in and stole the words right out of his mouth.

"Parker," she said, going over to the boy. "I was thinking more along the lines of pizza," She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Sound good to you?" She asked. He smiled up at Bones and she left like her heart was about to explode.

"Pizza it is, then." Booth smiled, grabbing his keys off the table. Parker headed out to the car before the two adults and that gave Booth and Brennan a moment together. She wrapped her arm around his torso and he kissed her forehead.

"Feel like telling Parker today?" He asked.

"About which part," She inquired. He smiled and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Everything, Bones." He said, and she could tell he was becoming slightly emotional. She laughed and pulled herself out of his arms and walked towards the door.

"You're becoming a sap, Booth." She smiled, slipping a light jacket on. "I'm going to have to ask Rebecca If you where this much of a sap ten years ago." She smiled, before walking out the door. Booth sighed but walked behind her. Was she changing, yes, but, no matter what, she would always be his Bones.

They were munching away on their lunch when Brennan looked at the two men on the opposite side of the table from here. Booth and his dark hair, masculine features and his soft, chocolate brown eyes. Parker and his shaggy blonde hair and his boyish charm, she almost wanted to cry. She cursed this baby sometimes for making her over emotional. She could feel a sudden warmth in her chest. To distract herself, she grabbed her water and took a sip, blinking back the tears. Booth caught her and reached across the table for her hand. She smiled and accepted his offer.

They looked at each other and shared a moment. He knew then that now was the time to tell his son that yes, Temperance was going to be his step-mom but, not only that, she was the one that was currently carrying his baby sister. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to put it that way, but they knew what they had to do.

"Parker, Bones and I have a few things to tell you." Booth said, and the boy snapped out of his food induced trance. When he looked at the two of them holding hands, excitement flashed across his eyes.

"Yeah," He asked, not wanting to spoil anything for himself. Brennan had been trying so hard all day to keep her left hand out of Parker's sight, but now she placed it on the younger Booth's arm. Parker looked down and saw a ring, but he didn't quite understand.

"Parker," Booth began. "Bones and I are thinking about getting married one day." Booth smiled. The excitement flashed again in his eyes again.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Bones is gonna be my step-mom? Awesome!" He was about to get up and hug her but Booth pulled him back.

"Hold on there, buddy, there's more." He said, and then he looked at Brennan. This time, it was her turn to talk. She wasn't used to this, but she knew she had to do this, it was practice.

"Parker," She questioned. "What do you think about maybe having a sibling one day?" She asked, taking her hands away from Booth for a moment. She watched as the boy thought.

"I'd love a baby sister," He said, and Brenna's eyes almost went wide. Booth smiled at his son and rubbed his back.

"Why do you want a baby sister, Parks?" He asked. The answer was simple to the nine-year-old boy.

"So I can protect her like you protect Bones." He shrugged. Little did he know that what he had just said made touched Brennan deep. She opened her arms and he came to her, his head pressed against her chest.

"Parker," She said. "May I see your hand?" She asked. He agreed and extended his hand to her. She guided his hand to the lower part of his stomach and he became a little bit uncomfortable. Then, he noticed that her belly was harder than his ever was.

"Did you eat too much, Bones?" He asked. The comment pulled a laugh out of his father and Brennan smiled but shook her head.

"No, Parker." She said, and their eyes met. "I'm having your baby sister." And his eyes widened again.

"Wait," He turned to his dad. "She's having a baby?" He asked, not moving his hand. Booth shook his head. "And you're its daddy?" He asked. Booth smiled and came over and squatted down beside his son.

"Parker," Booth smiled, taking the boy in his arms. "We're going to be a family now," He said, holding Brennan's hand. "Are you okay with that?" The young boy couldn't help but smile and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Once he let go of him, he hugged Bones.

"Yeah, dad," Parker answered. "I'm more than okay with that."

Once the new budding family was back at the house, Brennan and Booth pulled out the ultrasound pictures, showing the young boy what exactly was going on with Brennan. He found a picture he particularly liked and asked if he could keep it. The two adults shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, Parks, you can keep it." Brennan said, and she sent the boy after a pair of scissors so she could cut it off the others for him. Once he had gone to fetch them, she scooted over and molded into her partners side.

"I'm glad he took that well," She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rubbed her arm gently.

"Yeah, I knew he would." He smiled. "What surprised me was how he said he wanted to protect her like I protect you." He said.

"Well, you have protected me a lot, Booth." She said, he shook his head, understanding. He had protected her in many cases, when she was shot and stabbed, but also when she was being judged by people who didn't know her. Heck, at the time, he had barely known her, but he knew that he had to protect her.

When Parker had come back, he also brought back a blank scrapbook with him, something he claimed he found in the drawer with the scissors. When he brought the tape with him, Booth caught onto his idea.

"You want to start a family scrap book, hey Parker?" He asked ruffling the boy's hair a bit.

"Yeah," He smiled. "A Booth family scrapbook," He said, and Booth looked at Brennan. They had yet to discuss whether or not she would change her last name, but the glow on her face as she watched Parker scribbled the words "Booth Family" in the white space on the cover of the book. The first picture inside of the book was the ultrasound picture of the newest member of the Booth family.

"Grace," Brennan whispered. Booth looked at her, confused.

"What," He asked. She smiled and leaned over Parker to kiss her cheek.

"I know we haven't discussed it," She said. "But, I was thinking about Grace Cleo Brennan-Booth." She said. Parker looked up at the woman and then over at his dad, shaking his head.

"I like it, Dad." He smiled. "Can I call her Gracie?" Parker asked, putting a small hand on her stomach. Booth's heart began to race at the sight of his son pressing his hand against his fiancés stomach.

"Yeah, Parker," He said, his throat getting thick. "You can call her Gracie."

**[Another A/N: I know, it was family fluff, but I had to make them tell Parker. It was killing me knowing that Parker didn't know yet. I know that there was really no discussion about the name, but I just kinda wrote it that way. Again, ~tdeuquette~, my muse, my beta! God, I love her. She and I discussed the names because I needed her help. So, Grace Cleo is our decision. (It sounds like we're the parents). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I love you all. ~P]**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
_Movement…_

Dr. Brennan was studying a body in limbo, her brain focused on what could've killed this poor girl they found in the sewage dump. She was focusing the microscope over a particular part of the skull when she felt something move inside of her. She passed it off a pregnancy gas, another reason why she cursed the child growing inside of her, and continued on her work. It was when she was pressed against the table that she actually considered what the movement actually was. Grace moved again as she pressed against the table, looking at what could be the injury that caused the victim to die.

When she felt her daughter move, the tools that were in her hand hit the table, and her hands flew to her lower stomach. She pressed gently against the growing child and the baby moved again.

"It moved," She whispered, taking her gloves off and throwing them in the trash can. She made her way to her best friend's office. She was recreating the landscape of the crime scene when Brennan burst in.

"Angela," Her best friend called, and when she turned, she saw her hand resting on her lower stomach.

"Oh, God, Tempe, is something wrong?" The artist pressed. Brennan shook her head and reached out for her friend's hand. When Angela complied, she pressed her hand against Brennan's stomach.

"She's moving!" Brennan exclaimed. Angela smiled, but looked puzzled.

"She," Angela asked. "Please, tell me you're just using pronouns?" Angela asked. Brennan smiled and shook her head, and the unborn baby boy inside Angela kicked her furiously. "Oh, no," Angela laughed, and this time Brennan was concerned.

"What's wrong," She asked, "Are you having contractions?" She asked, her hand leaving her own stomach and pressing both of hers to her best friend's stomach.

"No," Angela laughed. "He's kicking, which means I think he knows where his future girlfriend is," She smiled, and Brennan was confused.

"I have cause of death!" Hodgins came in holding something awful looking in a petry dish.

"Ah, that smells awful." Brennan covered her nose and mouth with her hands. Angela agreed and did the same.

"Yeah, but," Hodgins said, grabbing the pad out of his wife's hand. "It's the cause of death, internally anyway." He said. He went on some rant about poison and then something snapped in Brennan's head.

"She was tried down," She said. "Judging from the marks on her arms and legs," She stated, thinking. "Do you think her killer might have poised her to get her to keep quite?" She asked. Hodgins shook his head.

"Seems like a logical explanation to me," He said, and Brennan nearly kissed the entomologist.

"I gotta call Booth," She said, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Angela caught a glimpse of her engagement ring, but she was already out of the office before she had time to say anything. Instead, she sighed and pressed against her husband for support.

"I hope she gets married after this baby is born," She smiled, and listened on as Hodgins rambled about bugs and the soil he collected.

"So, you're saying that the victim was tortured, poised, and then buried near the septic tank so the poising would look like it came from the drains underground?" Booth asked, standing on the steps of the Hoover.

"Gathering from the evidence that both Hodgins and I have discovered, yes," Brennan said, and her hand ventured down to her stomach again. "Did we ever talk to her father?" Brennan asked. "He is a plumber," Brennan was putting the pieces together.

"Maybe," Booth implied. "Keep thinking, Bones, I think you may be going somewhere with this." He said, taking a seat and listening to her.

"Well, maybe the father wasn't too happy with his daughter have intimate affairs with other women," She said, walking around her office. "She wasn't going to stop her lesbian acts, he got mad, tied her down, forced her to drink whatever plumbing products her had on hand, and she died." She shrugged. "Who else would be able to bury her on the sewage line and make it look like an accident?" She asked. Booth jumped up.

"God, Bones, I love you!" He nearly yelled. She caught herself giggling before she cleared her throat.

"First dinner at the house tonight," She said, pulling him back to them for a moment. "And after dinner," Her voice turned low and it caught his attention quickly. "I was thinking we could christen the bedroom." She smirked.

"Bones," He said, his voice matching her pitch nearly. "I wouldn't pick you for suddenly believing in christening something," He smiled. She laughed for a second.

"Well, what can I say, Booth?" She asked. "You've done more than knocked me up, you know." And with that comment, she hung up.

The house was quite, just the way Booth wanted it to be. Booth had convinced Brennan to go out with Angela and Daisy right after work to pick up a dress that would complement her growing baby bump. She didn't take to the idea very well, but, after a bit of begging, he managed to get her to go so he could have a few hours at home by himself. He was still getting used to that word, the word that meant that he and Brennan were creating a family.

Tonight was their private dinner party, just the two of them, while Friday held the actually event that Angela had been planning since the first down payment was made. When the oven timer dinged, reminding him that it was time to get the casserole out of the oven, his future wife, something else he wasn't quite used to yet, walked in the door. Brennan inhaled deeply and the baby moved inside of her.

"You like it too, huh?" She whispered down to her child. She knew, logically, that the baby wasn't going to be able to hear anything until her ear drums were fully developed in the fifth or sixth month of gestation, but it still felt right to do. She slipped her jacket off her shoulders and the click of her heels against the hardwood floor was just what Booth wanted to hear.

"Welcome home, Temperance." Booth's smile was turned wider when she walked in the kitchen. The Roxy heels were pulled out again, but the deep blue dress that hugged all her pregnancy curves in the right places took his breath away. "Wow," He whispered, nearly breathless. She smiled and looked down at herself, cursing her newly found self-consciousness.

She blushed as his eyes had trouble focusing on his one part of her body. With that look in his eye she could get her old self-confidence back, but then the baby decided to move just as her daddy's eyes hit her resting place. Brennan's hand flew to her stomach and her eyes lit up. At first, Seeley was scared that something was wrong all of a sudden, but then he got a good look at the woman he loved, and he understood.

"She's moving?" He asked, dropping the towel that was in his hands and walking over to his anthropologist. She shook her head, her neck falling as Seeley dropped to one knee and came eye-level with her stomach. He pressed his hands to her slight round and waiting.

"She started moving while I was working in limbo today," Bones smiled. "And then she moved again when I went to tell Angela she was moving." She smiled. "I didn't want to tell you until you could feel it for yourself." And he did, the moment her mother stopped talking she wiggled for a moment and he could feel a slight push on her stomach. He looked up at her, amazed, and she thought he was going to cry for a moment.

"I love you," He whispered, standing up and cupping her face in his hands. "You have no idea how incredibly sexy it is to know that you're carrying my child, Temperance." His voice grew low. She smiled and grabbed his waistline on his jeans, pulling him towards her a bit.

"What about dinner?" She asked, before his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

"We'll have plenty of time to eat later." He said, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling him towards him. The baby reacted the moment they pressed against each other, and the feeling made Brennan smile against Seeley's kiss.

"She likes it when you kiss me," Brennan smiled. Seeley cringed for a second, but she quickly pulled him back in. She kissed his neck, his most sensitive area, and she rubbed her hand against his jeans, causing a certain member of his body to rise to the occasion.

**[A/N: I wanted this to be smut too, I really did. But, I am not in the mood. Not in the mood at all, after the whole entire weekend that was shorter than all get out. I am going to go to bed and finish writing a one shot in the morning. I hope you all enjoy. Love, ~P]**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:  
_Moving Together_

Making love to Dr. Temperance Brennan was one thing, Booth thought, making love to his fiancé Bones, who was pregnant with his first daughter, was another. As his hands slipped up her body, he saw the slowly growing belly. She was beautiful, even though that would never qualify as a strong enough word. He gently pulled the dress off her body and tossed it behind him before his lips found her porcelain skin. He was marking her, kissing her and sucking on her skin. She was moaning lightly and tilting her head to one side, giving him access.

"You're marking me, aren't you?" She asked, a playful tone hidden in her voice. Booth turned his attention back to the woman.

"I can stop if you want me to." He said. She smiled and shook her head and her lips found his again. She may be getting married sometime in the future, but that didn't mean she was one to give away all her values in a couple of nights. Her hands grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it off before she tossed it behind her. He knew she was in full control and he didn't mind it one bit. She pushed him back on the bed and allowed him a few moments to get comfortable before she descended upon him. Her hands quickly found his belt buckle and she started to pull it off.

"You're evil," He whispered, swallowing. While he watched her she had that look in her eye, the look that meant he was going to have no control tonight.

"Not evil," She said, before unzipping his pants and releasing some pressure off his lower nether regions. He felt her fingers grip at not only his pants, but his boxers too. Brennan was caught off guard when Seeley quite litterly sprung out of his jeans. His thick member was hard and pre-cum was starting to bubble at his head. She took her hand and placed it at the base, her eyes locking with his.

"You're nice and ready for me, I see." She smiled, before moving her hand up his shaft. He hissed and titled his head back, his hands gripping the sheets.

"Tempe," He sighed as she repeated her motions. She reached down and did something he never thought she would do in her whole entire life. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, and he gasped. Her tongue licked the slit of his penis, and he could barely stand it much longer.

"Bones," He sighed, trying to keep his cool. "I need you, baby. Please," He was begging, yes, it wasn't above him. She was teasing him and it was killing him. She smiled though and reached behind her back, unhooking her bra. He pulled it off and sat up slightly, causing his cock to rub on the fabric of her panties. He ignored it for a moment and took her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh," She whispered, shocked that he could move that fast. He knew to be careful, her breasts were getting ready to feed their child, but he still needed to take her in his mouth. His tongue ran circles around her areola and he gently sucked at her nipples. When he was done with one breast he paid just as much attention to the other. As he distracted her with that, one of his hands was finding it's into her underwear. He slipped a finger between her folds and found the heat of her sex.

"Bones," He growled. "You're wet." He smiled, looking up at her face.

"Does that surprise you?" She asked, tilting her head back. He shook his head and removed his hand, much to her protest. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down, and she kicked them off as he slid back on the bed, pulling her with him. She threw a leg over his hips and smiled down at him.

"You ready, Agent Booth?" She smiled, taking her hair out of her pony tail. There was no need to answer that question so, instead, he grabbed her hips and placed her on his throbbing erection. The moment their sexes' collided, they both moaned in pleasure. Ever since Brennan had gotten pregnant, sex was something completely different to her. As she rode him, he sat up and that was their favorite position. He hit her g-spot with force and every time he did she squeezed tighter around him.

"Bones," He sighed, holding her while she rocked with him. She kissed him and then pressed her forehead against his. "You're so fucking incredible, baby." He sighed, before he flipped them to where he was on top. He sped up the pace as he did and she arched up to him.

"God, yes, Booth," She called to him. "Right there," She sighed, feeling her muscles start to clench. "Please," She begged, feeling herself come close to her breaking point.

"What do you want, Bren?" He whispered, kissing the valley between her breasts.

"You, oh my God, Seeley, I want you." She sighed, and he pounded into her more. She was trying so hard not to come, trying so hard. He reached a hand down between them and placed a thumb on her clit. She couldn't handle it. She lost the battle and came spilling all over him. She was almost thrashing she came so hard.

"Yes, yes, yes," She screamed. "God, Booth, come for me." She sighed, opening his eyes to watch him. He growled and pushed into her, harder, faster, and she squeezed him. He didn't even know it was coming, it hit him so fast. Before he knew it he was shuddering and falling on top of his pregnant fiancé. He felt bad and pushed off of her and out of her. He lowered to her stomach and kissed it softly.

"Sorry, Grace," He whispered to the baby. "Daddy didn't mean to be so rough," He smiled and then kissed her stomach one more time.

"You do know she can't hear your, right?"

"So," Booth shook his head. "It's fun to talk to her." He said, resting his head on his arm and putting a hand on his partner's stomach. Brennan smiled down at her partner, her best friend, her lover, the father of her child, and she could hardly believe they were at this spot in their lives. She gently ran her fingers through his head as he started telling Grace a story.

"Grace," Booth whispered to the child. "Wanna hear the story of how mommy and daddy first met?" She asked, and that was the first time Brennan had actually thought of herself as a mommy. She then felt her daughter move and she smiled.

"I think she wants to hear it, Booth." Brennan smiled and leaned back, listening as Booth told their unborn child the story of their first case.

**[A/N: Oh, my God this chapter is short! I am so sorry! I have had project after project this week and today was really shitty because I had to have another heart to heart with my French teacher. I am hoping that this week gets better so I can have more inspiration to write. Thank you guys for being so incredible! Love, ~P]**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The second trimester started off with a bang, almost litterly, that is. Brennan was sitting their kitchen one Monday morning when there was a loud bang that came from outside their house. She was greatly confused.

"Booth," She called.

"Yeah," his voice called back.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, but he was already making his way down the stairs. She looked at him, scared and confused, and then she noticed that he had his gun in his hand.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure, but I'm about to find out." He said, before stopping and grabbing their extra gun out of the drawer in their hallway table. "Cover me?" He asked, before he opened the door. She shook her head and watched as he opened the door carefully. The cop cars were already surrounding the block, and once came up to Booth, asking him to lower his weapon.

"You're Special Agent Seeley Booth, right?" The office asked. Booth shook his head. "And I assume the woman behind you is Dr. Temperance Brennan?" He asked. Again, Booth shook his head.

"Lower your weapon, Dr. Brennan; your team is already on their way." The officer said, and then he went back to Booth. "From what we can tell it's a suicide bomber, but the smoke is still thick. We noticed your SUV outside and went ahead and gave your team a call." After he was finished, their cell phones rang.

"Booth,"

"Brennan," They answered together, something they were shockingly good at.

"Yeah," Booth sighed. "The boys in blue already informed us. Yeah, see you soon." He closed his cell phone, told the cop to go see what else he could find out, and then went back in the house. Brennan was gathering her to-go bag and slipping on her lab suit.

"This damn thing is getting too small for me," She sighed, slipping it up her shoulders. Booth smiled and put the gun back into the drawer.

"You're getting into your second trimester, Bones." He said, putting his gun in his pocket and grabbing a notepad. "What do you expect?" She glared at him but then she saw the SUV's pull up and made her way outside.

"I heard the bang all the way across town," Cam said as the firefighters led her and Brennan inside. Neither of them was allowed to enter the building without a breathing mask on or a firefighter behind them. When they got to the body Cam sighed.

"This is going to be difficult," She said, and the skull of the victim rolled near Brennan's feet. As they worked their way around the room, they tried to collect as many bones and body parts as humanly possible.

"Victim appears to be male," Brennan's voice was muffled a bit by her mask, but she still understood.

"Found what blew him up," Hodgins' muffled voice came behind hers. Brennan and Cam turned their heads. Hodgins' was holding a black bottle, damaged from the explosion, and both of the women were greatly confused. "It's the main chemical used to make War issued bombs," Hodgins said, skipping all the science.

"Which could explain this," Cam said, grabbing a burned frame from the rubble. Inside the frame was a purple heart. Dr. Brennan turned around for a closer look and grabbed the walkie-talkie the fighters left with her.

"Chief Reynolds," Dr. Brennan called down to the fire chief.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"Could you send up Agent Booth please? We have some Army related items that only trained eyes will be able to decipher." She said, and Booth smiled at her words. He put on an oxygen mask and joined the ladies in the house.

"That's a standard purple heart medal," Booth said, and he didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. According to the insignia that was located on the metal, the man who committed this crime was a former member of Booth's unit.

"Cambridge," He whispered, squinting his eyes to look at the brunt marks. He couldn't tell for sure, but he knew that whoever did this was a member of his former brigade, and that scared him. They gathered what parts of the body they could find and started their way back to the Jeffersonian while the FBI team tried to decipher where the other parts of the body were.

Booth rushed back to the Hoover, not really caring that he wasn't in a shirt and tie. This case had come out of nowhere, and it involved another one of his battle buddies. He was flipping through files when Hacker knocked on his door.

"So, you got her pregnant?"

"Good morning to you too, sir." Booth sighed and continued flipping through the files.

"Why am I always the last to know?" His boss asked. Booth sighed and stopped working for a moment to meet eyes with his boss.

"Listen, this whole relationship thing hasn't really been made public for a reason."

"You cold Caroline," Hacker pushed. "Is it because I'm her ex, Seeley?" He asked. Booth stopped for another moment and looked at his boss.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "Listen, Hacker," he said, not caring about formality. "Bones and I had a little accident and she got pregnant. We're not doing anything wrong here by getting together and raising this child together." He sighed, before going back to the files.

"Brennan's not the marrying kind, Booth." Hacker said, before making his way out of the office. Booth sighed, sitting back in his seat. He knew that, he knew that when he purposed to her. So, did that mean they were going to be engaged forever? He didn't know, but, even if they were engaged forever he would take it. A lifetime married or not, with Brennan is better than nothing at all.

"These burns are almost too severe to get a good look at anything," Clark sighed a dramatic sigh and Brennan smirked, looking at Cam.

"Clark, why don't you go take a lunch break?" She asked. "Dr. Brennan and I can handle it while you're gone."

"Oh, no, Dr. Soroyan, I'd love too, but Dr. Brennan—"

"Go take a lunch break, Clark." Brennan rolled her eyes again before looking back at Cam. "He seems really tense lately." She noticed. Cam shook her head in agreement.

"You're pregnant and engaged, Angela is nearing the end of her pregnancy, I think he's getting a little freaked out by the amount of change going on here."

"Should he talk to Sweets?"

"Should who talk to me?" Sweets asked, walking onto the platform with Angela.

"Clark," Cam sighed, snapping her gloves off. "He's not taking to this whole unit changing very well." She smirked before walking off the platform.

"So, anyway," Angela said, brining everyone back to the case. "Booth was right, from what I got from files and the minor facial reconstruction I did, our victim name is Michael Cambridge. He just got discharged from the Army—"

"Two months ago," Booth interrupted her.

"Yeah, what that one said." She said, before taking a deep breath. Brennan watched her friend with concerned eyes.

"He was discharged for medical purposes," Booth said, but his voice was becoming more and more distant the more and more Brennan focused on her best friend. Angela was taking deep breaths again, and the look on her face showed that she might be in some pain.

"You're having contractions," Brennan said.

"What?" Booth asked, confused. Angela inhaled again and shook her head.

"Their five minutes apart and getting stronger," She looked at Brennan. "I'm only thirty-six weeks, so I am trying not to go into labor." She smiled, and this made Brennan smile too.

"Well, that's completely irrational, there is no non-medical way to stop—" But she was cut off when Hodgins' swiped his card into the key swipe and held up a tiny vile of something.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"Military Explosive Power,"

"But we already knew he was in the Military." Brennan said, keeping a close eye on Angela.

"Right, but," Hodgins headed to the computer and began furiously typing away. "What we didn't know is how he smuggled it past security when he signed his discharge papers." He stated. "I scanned the Purple Heart medal and figured out that the same material that was in the bomb was on the medal." He said, before turning back to Booth.

"So, he snuck this powered out in his Purple Heart case?" Booth asked, and when Hodgins confirmed, he was nearly turning red with anger.

"Why is it that all my battle buddies are great guys when we're in combat together, but when we all come back they either helps kill someone or nearly blow up an entire block?" Booth asked, shoving a piece of his lunch time pie in his mouth.

"It could easily be defined as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Brennan said, stabbing a juicy, uncooked strawberry with her fork.

"No, Bones, I have had PTSD. They…hell, I don't even know." Booth sighed, and returned to his pie. Brennan smiled and watched him.

"You've been eating a lot more recently," She said quietly, taking in another piece of fruit. "Sympathy eating is what the book calls it." She smirked.

"Sympathy, wait, what book?" Booth asked.

"'What to Expect When You're Expecting', Brennan smiled, reaching down into her bag and pulling a copy out of her bag. Booth looked at the woman in front of him and then down at the book she presented to him.

"I would've assumed that you already knew all this stuff," Booth smiled, taking the book and flipping through some of his pages. Brennan shrugged.

"I only took seven biology classes," Brennan stated. "None of them covered pregnancy very well." And then she watched as Booth read a page. "And I would've assumed you already knew what to expect." She said, grabbing the book away from him. He was on the morning sickness treatment page and she rolled her eyes.

"Well," He smiled, forking another bite. "You know what they say about assuming." He smiled, and Brennan shook her head, confused.

"No, actually, I don't."

"It makes an ass out of you and me." Booth smiled, enjoying the joke. Brennan's face remained blank. "A-S-S-U-M-E?" He asked, spelling it out for her. It took her a moment, but then he saw a small smile crack on her small face.

"Alright, I see it." She laughed for a moment. Booth took a piece of his pie and turned it to her. "You know I don't like my fruit cooked," She eyed him.

"I know you don't, but let's see if Grace does." He said, pushing the fork towards her. She looked at him before taking the fork and sticking it in her mouth. She wanted to disgusted, she really did, but the warm juices of the apples and the amazing mixture of soft and crunchy textures wouldn't let her.

"Alright," She said, chewing still. "You've won with apple pie," She said, handing back his fork. "But good luck with strawberry."

**[A/N: Holy crap twists! Ha! Gotta love me! I hope you liked this chapter, I really do. I am proud of it, and I think this case is going to be interesting for Booth and Brennan. Oh, and there is going to be a labor scene (for Angela) coming soon. Just thought I'd warn you. Love you all, readers. All the love, ~P]**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twleve:  
_Labor and Delivery…._

It all started off as a typical day at work. They were standing around in Angela's office, looking at a recreating on the explosion when she buckled over, dropping the remote to her computer and gripped her lower stomach. She had been having small contractions all day but, since she was only thirty-six weeks, she tried to tell herself that her labor was false. She was sadly mistaken.

Booth turned on the sirens in the SUV as Brennan and Hodgins helped Angela into the back. Once they were all buckled in, he stepped on the gas, making head way for the hospital.

"You really, ow, don't have to do this, Booth." Angela sighed, holding her hands on her stomach.

"Why pay for an ambulance, babe?" Hodgins asked, gritting his teeth. Angela had a death hold on his hand, nearly cutting off circulation to all of his fingers. Booth watched them in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"I remember when Rebecca went into labor," He shook his head. "I'm surprised I still got this thing," He said, taking his right hand off the steering wheel and placing it in Brennan's. She patted it lightly.

"Just you wait, Booth." Angela smirked for a moment. "You've got 25 more weeks 'till you're in this situation." Her voice raised in pitch as another contraction hit her. Booth swallowed and had a sudden flash back to Parker's birth.

"I nearly passed out the last time I had a kid," He sighed, focusing back on the road. Brennan giggled beside him.

"Well then, it looks like you're going to have to get used to seeing a live birth again, aren't you?" She joked, and, for a moment, she thought he turned a slight shade of green. As they pulled into the hospital, Booth turned his siren off and helped Angela out of the car.

"My hospital bag is at home!" Angela realized as she was sat in a wheelchair.

"Bones and I will go get it," Booth said, grabbing Brennan by the arm. He hated hospitals, mostly after the brain tumor.

"Where is it, Ange?" Brennan asked, looking down at her friend with concerned eyes. Once the location of the hospital bag was delivered, they were back in the SUV, their sirens' blaring.

"What was so bad about Parker's birth that you're squish mish now?" Brennan asked, taking a hold of his hand. Booth sighed but there was a hint of a smile that played on the corner of his mouth.

"If I say Rebecca was the reason would I get hurt?" He asked, but Brennan didn't understand, so she just shook her head. Booth's smile remained. "Parker was bigger than we thought he was, and Becca doesn't do to well with pain anyway, let alone the pain of an eight pound baby."

"Well, didn't they give her an epidural?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, yeah, but, like I said, we were expecting a six pounder, not an eight pounder." He smiled, and they pulled into the Hodgins driveway. Brennan typed in the pass code and they walked through the garage. Booth followed her as she walked through their friend's house. As she made her way up to the nursery, Booth stayed downstairs. What Angela had said earlier, the fact that he had twenty five more weeks until he was going to be in that situation, was hitting him.

As he watched his fiancé, his partner, the mother of his child ascends the stairs, his mind raced with images to come. She already had a small bump hiding under her clothes, but he imagined her bigger, Angela big, as she waddled around, her stomach almost too big for her small frame. He saw her then holding a small child as he waited for her in the middle of the night with warm bottle in his hands.

"Booth," Her voice racked through his brain and he came back to reality. "Angela's already called twice; she's four centimeters dilated and ready to kill someone." She said, pointing back to the door.

"Oh, right," Booth said, grabbing the keys out of his pocket and making his way back to the car.

"Here," Booth's voice interrupted Hodgins' thoughts. He was sitting in the waiting room as Bren went in to be with Angela as she got her epidural. Hodgins' eyes met Booths as he handed his friend a cup of coffee.

"You guys really don't have to stay," Hodgins said, but then he took a drink of the strong brew and smiled at the FBI agent. "But I appreciate that you've stayed." He said, and they toasted to that. They boys were silent for a few moments before Booth sighed.

"I'm warning you, man, it's gonna get loud in there." Booth smirked.

"Gonna," Jack laughed. "The moment you left to get the baby bag she started screaming." And the two fathers shared a laugh. "I've seen dead body after dead body. I've seen so many species of bugs that I can't even count, but, when it comes to new life," the entomologist sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how you did it man." He patted his friend on the back. Booth shook his head, returning the pat.

"In all honesty man, it's one of the nastiest, ugliest, most preciously beautiful things you'll ever see." He whispered.

"That made no since scientifically," Jack laughed. "But, personally, that was pretty awesome." Brennan stuck her head out of Angela's room.

"Hodgins," She said, looking between the two men. "Angela's requesting you." And she was inside the room again before either of them could answer.

The screams that ran through the hospital room were a combination of Angela's pain, Hodgins' pain, and their baby boy making his appearance into the world. Booth held the video camera as Brennan smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. Grace moved inside of her and Brennan's hand fell on her stomach, smiling. They placed the child on Angela's chest and she started laughing, and the rest of them joined in with her.

It was well after mid-night when Booth and Bones finally walked through the door of their home. They both had received several voicemails from the interns at the Jeffersonian, but neither of them was in the mood. As they slipped into their pajamas and crawled into bed, Booth's face was all aglow.

"You seem rather happy," She noticed as she slipped in beside him, finding her usual spot on his chest. He didn't say anything for a few moments; he just wrapped his arms around his anthropologist.

"Oh, Bones, I can't wait 'till you're bigger," He smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, back pain, swollen feet, and the whole bang." Brennan joked.

"You know I'll always give you free massages," He looked down at her, kissing her forehead.

"Free," She inquired. He shook his head, gently rubbing her lower back with his free hand. She cuddled into his side even more, closing her eyes, drifting to sleep.

Michael Cambridge was dead, there was no denying that, but how do you solve the reason behind suicide with the attempt of murder? The team at the Jeffersonian, minus two key members, was stumped. Booth had gone through Michael's case file over fifty times, and he still didn't understand his motive for murder.

"Particulates under the victim's fingernails, though they were burnt to a crisp, didn't match our victim." Wendell dropped a file down on a table next to the computer on the platform.

"I take it you video called Hodgins'?" Brennan asked, looking into the bones of the victim.

"Actually, no, I figured that one out by myself." He smiled, rather smugly of himself. "Also, judging from one of the tests Angela ran before her water broke," He held the open file up so Brennan could read. She tiled her head, looking at her intern and then back at the file.

"He was dead before the explosion?" She asked. Wendell shook his head, and then turned to the computer.

"Clark and I were here all night trying to figure out what on Earth killed him—"

"And we came up with this," Clark said, placing an object next to her on the clean table. She looked closer and pulled her gloves off.

"That's not your standard kitchen knife," Brennan said.

"It's home made," Clark said. "Personally sharpened," Brennan pulled her cell phone out and called Booth.

"Do you have evidence to confirm this?" He asked, and she nearly laughed.

"Besides the obvious stab wounds," Wendell asked, over hearing the conversation.

"Alright, fine, I get it. I'll be there in a few," He said. "I love you," He told Brennan.

"Oh, we love you too, Agent Booth." Clark joked, and Brennan hung up her phone.

"Get back to work, you two, before I call Cam." She smiled, grabbing another pair of gloves and settling into her work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:  
_Sick and tired of being sick and tired…_

Angela and Hodgins were on paternal leave, Cam was always leaving work early to go be with Paul, and Brennan's feet were getting bigger and bigger by the second. Booth was constantly switching between Booth and Daddy, and everyone was getting to the point of stress. The Cambridge case was so close to ending, cause of death being a sever stab to the back by a homemade blade, but all of their suspects came up with reliable alibis. Brennan had caught a cold in the process of interviewing a sick suspect, and now she was almost to the point of killing someone herself.

The moods swings that her hormones were causing didn't help much either. Every time one of the interns made a wrong step, she was on their case. She hated the woman this child was making her become. Aside from her sickness and mood swings, her clothes were also getting tighter. The normal things that she was used to wearing were getting too small for her. She thought it was bad enough when she forced Booth into Victoria's Secret to buy three new bras because her other ones were no longer supporting her filling breasts. And they were sore, hell, everything was sore. Her breasts, her bad, her feet, she hated it all.

Booth was trying to handle everything, from being the lead FBI agent on a case over one of his dead battle buddies, to the father of a child to come. He was running the case at the Hoover, asking other agents to handle petty things, while answering to Brennan. It was killing him just as much, if not a little less, as it was her. He understood that she was sick, and that she was closing in on five months pregnant, but she didn't have to boss him around like he was some puppet. He wasn't used to this; Rebecca was very independent during her pregnancy…which made him think.

Bones was starting to become very co-dependent, almost to the point where she was telling Booth what he needed to do, not asking him if he wanted to do something. Booth sighed and put the case file down on his desk, running a hand through his hair. Things were changing between them, and he was getting scared. He was used to Brennan being strong and her, and all of a sudden she wasn't. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he would always love her, but this wasn't her. Sure, the baby had a lot to do with it. He looked at the picture of them, one from that one gala dinner last year, she was standing tall, her arm gently pressed against Booth's chest. The photographer caught them in the moment, and the moment was perfect.

His cell phone rang and he looked down at the caller I.D. This was the first time she had called him today, and, in all honesty, he was worried.

"Booth,"

"One of the alibies couldn't possible check out," She stated and Booth's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean, we've cleared them all," He said, looking at the case notes in the file. After re-scanning them a second time, he caught what she meant. "His girlfriend," He whispered.

"Precisely," She added, carefully looking over the bone she held in her hand. "Whoever stabbed him had to be at least four to six inches shorter than him," She noted from the angle of the wound.

"And all the others possible suspects were as tall as or taller than him," Booth stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Right, and, from what Hodgins got from the knife, the person was wearing gloves. We've checked time and time again, Michael wasn't wearing anything on his hands." She felt proud of herself for solving this part of the murder.

"That's my girl," Booth said, closing the case file on his desk.

"Should I come with you to make the arrest?" She asked. Booth stopped doing what he was doing for a moment and looked up. She had always gone with him to make the arrest. But, right now, he just needed time to think. He needed to be an FBI agent.

"Uh, no, Bones. It's alright, I got it." He said, "But, I'll pick you up for routine lunch once I'm done." He said.

"Oh, alright."

"I love you, Bones."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I love you too."  
-

The arrest was simple enough, once his girlfriend noticed that her alibi didn't check out as well as she thought it did, she came pretty clean. Booth was handing her over to the police when his cell phone rang again. He looked down at the caller ID and his heart skipped a beat. What on Earth did she want?

"Booth," he answered calmly.

"Seeley," Hannah's voice sounded velvety familiar, and he felt a small tightening in his chest. "Long time no talk," She joked. "How're things."

"Fine, just fine," Booth made his way out of the police office and back to his car. "Getting ready to go meet Bones for lunch, you know, typical work day…" He smirked. Hannah did too.

"No need for that, Seeley." She said, and her voice turned deep. "I called her and told her I was in town, she suggested a lunch date and I accepted." Booth stopped in his tracks. "You didn't tell me you slept with her," She pointed.

"I didn't think it was any of your business," Seeley walked on.

"Oh, no, of course not," Her voice held a sarcastic tone, and Booth didn't like it. "Just like you didn't mean to change her perceptions of marriage and purpose to her?" She asked.

"Hey, she's the one who purposed to me, Hannah; I just gave her the ring." He was getting mad now, and she could tell.

"Right, Seeley, I'm sure." She sighed. "Well, I better go; I only have about twenty seconds left on this call. But, before I go," She hinted. "You've changed her, Seeley. And I'm not so sure it's for the better."

Temperance Brennan was a world renowned forensic anthropologist, author, public speaker and educator. But, right now, she felt more like Bren, a pregnant thirty-something with a bread winning husband and a comfy home. She wasn't too fond of the latter. She hadn't noticed how much she was changing until her unexpected lunch date with Hannah. She was making the final notes on the Cambridge case when her cell phone rang.

"Brennan," She answered without looking at the I.D, like she always did.

"Temperance," A familiar voice echoed on the other end.

"Hannah," Bones asked a hint of surprise in her voice.

"The one and only," the woman on the other line joked. From that point on their conversation turned into a lunch invitation and she forgot to call Booth and mention that to him. From the moment she walked into the diner, she knew this conversation was going to be awkward. When Hannah asked why they hadn't told her, she responded with honesty. In truth, it was none of Hannah's business, and the journalist knew that. But, it still hurt her to know that Temperance and Seeley were so engulfed in their new life that she, who was a friend to both of them, was the last to be informed about this latest news.

By the time lunch was over, and Brennan was well on her way back to the Jeffersonian was when Hannah had that moment alone to call Seeley. She was greatly concerned about the both of them, pregnancy was something that could easily change two people, tear them apart even. And, despite her minor anger, she cared about the two of them. And, to perfectly honest, she thought, it's about damn time they got together anyway.

Booth pocked his cell phone and jumped in hi SUV, turning the ignition and not even fastening his seatbelt before he sped towards the Jeffersonian. Hannah, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was right, and he had to set things straight. After he parked his car and wove his way around the back entrance of his building, he found her sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer. Her hair was pulled back in its tight ponytail, her eyes staring intently at the words that were flying across the screen. She was sitting straighter, and the bump that housed their child was growing less discrete. The sight took Booth's breath away.

She turned slightly, and she caught his gaze. A small smile played at her lips and she wiggled a finger, asking him in her office. He opened the door, closing it gently behind him.

"Where do I begin?" He asked, hoping she knew what was on his mind. She smiled and closed her computer.

"It's being an on-coming event, Booth." She said, sitting back for a moment. He saw her belly budging out of her shirt a bit.

"I didn't think it would affect you this much," He sighed, coming over to her. He pulled a chair close to her and she leaned forward.

"It's a part of motherhood, Booth." She said, patting the cover of a closed book on her desk. He looked at the book and smirked. "I'm slowly regaining normal thought." She smiled. "It's just been very difficult to come to terms with a case that was affecting you mentally so much, and deal with being close to six months pregnant." She shrugged. Booth looked up into her amazing blue eyes.

"You're still my Bones, Bones." He smiled, reaching a hand out to her cheek. She titled into him hand, smiling. His hand left her face for a moment and cupped her growing belly.

"She's been restless all day," Bones laughed for a moment, putting her hands on top of his. She guided his hand to a certain spot on the side, and pressed in gently. A light thud replied to his pressure, and he shot his eyes up to meet hers. He couldn't believe what was happening, so he pressed again, a little harder this time. When the same thud retaliated, he couldn't help but smile. He reached up, grabbing Brennan's neck and pulling her down to kiss him. Once he pulled away, he sighed and smiled.

"I can't believe it," He whispered. "She kicked."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:  
**[A/N: I am apologizing now if this chapter sounds really random. My beta and I have been discussing a mommy to mommy, heart to heart, and I really wanted to give it a try. But, I also had a six page rough draft due this week, so I am rather tired of writing at the moment. But, since I myself hate it when authors don't update on a regular basis, I am going to. I hope you like it. All the love, ~P]**  
_Mommy Talk_

Angela Montenegro held her son close as the waitresses' at the diner gawked at his curly brown hair. He looked like his father, she knew that, but she didn't need everyone else telling her that. Thankfully, Brennan walked in; distracting the waitresses and sending them back to their jobs.

"Oh, thank God you're here," Angela said, reaching a hand out to her friend. "They've been hovering over him for the past ten minutes." She sighed and moved the blanket to expose the bright green eyes of the child.

"Hi Joshua," Brennan's voice changed as she looked at the small infant. "Were those women flirting with you?" She asked, moving some of the curly hair out of the baby's face.

"Do you want to hold him?" Angela asked, offering the kid to Brennan.

"Not right at the now," Brennan said, sitting and leaning closer to her friend. "Hannah made an unexpected appearance yesterday," She said, wringing her hands together. Angela's eyes widened.

"As in field reporter, Booth saved her life; she shagged him under a fig tree, Hannah?" Angela questioned. Brennan couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yup, she called me at work yesterday and I offered her to lunch. The moment I walked in though, everything just got awkward." Temperance sighed and fell back in her chair a bit.

"Because you're pregnant," Angela implied. Again, Brennan nodded.

"She asked me why we didn't tell her, and I didn't know what to say!" She started. "I mean, she's the one who walked out of Booth's life and yet here she is asking for permission to be in ours together?" Brennan asked, confused.

"Sweetie, she didn't walk out on her own, you know Booth pushed her out." Angela implied, and motioned for a waitress, one that wasn't gawking at Joshua earlier, to the table. They ordered their lunch and Brennan finally had to take the baby so Angela could go pump quickly.

"I'll be five, ten minutes max." She said, placing the infant in her best friend's arms. After she did so, she stepped back to take a look at her son in the arms of her friend.

"You're going to be a great mother, Bren." She smiled, before grabbing the diaper bag and making her way to the restroom. Brennan looked down at the sleeping child and smiled. Angela was right, she thought. She didn't want to seem full of herself, but Brennan knew she had the qualities to be a good mother. Joshua cooed and she turned her gaze towards him. He had spit up slightly, but Brennan just grabbed the closest napkin and gently wiped it off his face.

"All better," Brennan smiled down at her godchild. "You're going to have a friend here soon, Joshua." She smiled, and Grace moved at the mention of her being. Brennan laughed and put one hand down on her stomach. "And it seems like she's really excited to meet you."

Angela made their way back and the two mothers shared lunch.

"I am so sorry he spit up on you," Angela laughed, gently rocking the child's car seat while eating her salad. Brennan took notice to her friend's unusual eating habits.

"Since when do you eat salads?" She asked.

"Since when do you eat meat?" Angela reciprocated.

"Touché," Brennan smiled, but took another bite of her hamburger anyway. "You know how these things change your eating habits." She joked, motioning to her growing bump.

"Yeah, speaking of which, how do you feel about being six month pregnant?"

"I feel," But Brennan couldn't quite compartmentalize her feelings. "I guess the only thing I can say is that I feel six month pregnant." She smiled gently. "My back is starting to hurt; my feet are starting to hurt. My," Brennan lowered her voice. "My sexual desire is slowing down, which is sort of disappointing to Booth." She smirked. Angela shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I can understand that." She smiled. "But, you're getting into the third trimester anyway, Bren. You know that's kind of dangerous." She pointed out. They shared a few more moments before they decided to pay and head to the park.

"And then there's the whole Cambridge case," Angela added on, letting Brennan push Joshua in his stroller for a while. "I'm technically on maternity leave but with the way Clark and Wendell are calling I might as well come into work and bring the pack-n-play." To this comment, Brennan laughed.

"Come on, Angela, think about that. Though you say you would be completely focused on the case, we both know it would be impossible to pull yourself away from this little guy." Brennan smiled, running a gentle finger over the newborns cheek.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Angela asked as they turned the corner.

"I'm not always right, Angela. I just happen to know how you work."

"You've learned a lot from Booth over the years, you know that?" And their conversation took a whole different turn. Brennan smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I've noticed that I have a horrible problem with looking at people and trying to get what they're thinking." She started. "And I've noticed that I am becoming more and more co-dependent." And this, Angela noticed, is when her face changed.

"And how do you feel about that, Tempe?"

"I really don't know," She admitted. "Granted, it's nice to have someone to come home every night, someone who rubs my feet and back when they're really bad. But, at the same time it's really different to look in my closet when I get up in the morning and see my dress clothes next to his suits."

"Your normal socks next to his crazy ones?" Angela joked.

"Actually, because that would drive me crazy, he agreed to have separate sock drawers." She pointed out.

"See, then you're not changing too much, Bren. Listen, sweetie, you're engaged and you're pregnant. Those two combined is a dangerous chemical imbalance. You're dealing with living co-dependently and those awful pregnancy hormones. It's crazy, and I can understand."

"How, Angela? I mean, you and Hodgins got married in secret and then you had a baby. Booth and I are doing it all wrong!" Angela was stunned.

"Temperance Brennan, you've never believed in monogamy. The fact that Booth got you to that point where you do is incredible. And another thing, there is no such thing as 'the right way of doing things'. You do things the way you want to do them, how you want to do them." Angela put her hand on her friends arm, and they shared a smile.

"I knew there was a reason why I decided to trust you," Bren smiled.

"Yeah, and I respect you so much for trusting me." Angela pulled her best friend in a hug. After a few moments, a blood curdling wail came out of the small child in the seat below them. "He doesn't like to sit still very long," Angela laughed, and the months continued their walk.

Seeley Booth sat at the Founding Fathers with a babbling new father beside him.

"And he's starting to smile, Booth. He's four weeks old and he's starting to smile!" Hodgins smiled, and Booth offered him a toast. "It's incredible how much happens in such a short time." He added. Booth nodded, understanding.

"It's hard for me to believe that Parks is almost ten," Booth sighed. "That means that I'm—"

"Thirty-five," Hodgins pressed, and Booth cringed.

"Yeah, that number." He took another swig of the beer. "And I'm just now having child number two." He smirked and turned towards the other father.

"Yeah, but this time it's with a woman who won't leave you, Booth." The comment that came out of the entomologist's mouth made Booth's heart swell. "You've gotten a lot out of Dr. Brennan, and she's accepted you. Not only have you gotten her pregnant, something she offered when you had a tumor, but now you're _engaged_ to the good doctor?" Hodgins shook his head, pulling a drink from the green bottle.

"Has that all really happened?"

"Within the last six years, yes," Hodgins added. Booth shook his head, thinking back. From the first case, to the last Cambridge case that was taking almost everything out of the both of them. They had been through hell and back, and he couldn't believe that they were finally coming full circle.

"She really has become more…I don't know, people friendly." Hodgins pulled Booth out of his train of thought. "But the baby is also making her more emotional than usual." He smirked. "Hey, have we ever figured out why I always manage to get the brunt of her anger?"

"You come into conversations at the wrong time; you sometimes think that everyone understands what on Earth you're talking about."

"And she doesn't?" He asked, but not defensively. "But, then again there are times when I think that only see and Cam understand me."

"What about Nigel-Murray?" Booth asked.

"Mr. Calm-waves and awful smelling herbal tea, I don't think so." Hodgins laughed. Booth did too, and the clinked their glasses.

Temperance Brennan padded barefoot around her house, something that she never believed she would have in her life. A full blown house, a hardworking man to share her life with, and a child that she was going to raise with that hard working man; a dream she never thought she would have had finally come true. When she heard Booth's keys jingle in the door, she smiled and quickly covered what she had been hiding at the house since her visit with Angela earlier that afternoon. Booth opened the door and saw his fiancé, his Bones standing suspiciously at the kitchen table.

"Hi-ya, Bones." His causal greeting seemed out of place, but he was nervous as he walked into the kitchen. "What cha got there?" He asked, pointing to whatever the white sheet was covering. She smiled and ran a hand over the item.

"Something Angela made for the nursery." She smiled simply. For the past two weeks, the couple had been discussing what the nursery would look like. Booth, believe it or not, wanted the traditional pink and girly room, while Brennan wanted something simple and elegant, old school and classy.

"Well, are you going to show me?" He pushed forward, reaching for the sheet. Brennan grabbed his hand and dropped it to her belly.

"We're not done discussing the nursery." And she smiled as Booth added his other hand to her growing belly.

"I have a feeling that I'm not getting the girly room that I want." And Booth felt so out of place saying that, but then he remembered that he was having a daughter with the love of his life, and he was right back home again. Brennan reached behind her and moved the sheet away. After Booth pulled his eyes away from the bright eyes that he could get lost in, he looked at the table and gasped.

On the table sat a picture of Brennan, a very pregnant Brennan, with Booth kneeling below her, his lips placed gently on her swollen midsection. Tears threatened his eyes, and he tried to blink them away, but he couldn't. He turned back to Temperance and kissed her gently.

"I love it," He whispered.

"Good," She smiled, kissing him in returned. "And I love you."

**[Another Author's Note: The flash drive, of which this story is saved on, went through the washer this evening. It survived, thankfully, and I finished this chapter. Yes, it had a fluffy ending, but that's how I love ending my chapters. I think we're going to skip forward in time a little bit soon, so get read readers. Also, ~tdeuquette is incredible. She suggested the idea for this chapter. Thank her. All the love. ~P]**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Another Author's Note: The flash drive, of which this story is saved on, went through the washer this evening. It survived, thankfully, and I finished this chapter. Yes, it had a fluffy ending, but that's how I love ending my chapters. I think we're going to skip forward in time a little bit soon, so get read readers. Also, ~tdeuquette is incredible. She suggested the idea for this chapter. Thank her. All the love. ~P]**

Chapter Fifteen:  
_The third trimester…_

Her back was hurting, she was starting to waddle, her ankles were swollen beyond all belief, and she was done. She wanted to be done with this pregnancy. Grace was head down, kicking her all the time, and overall acting like her father. Booth wasn't meaning to be annoying, it was just happening. The small comments he would make pissed her off and she hated to admit it. But, ever since she hit her third trimester, she had no patience.

Booth was patient with her; he had no choice but to be. She was caring his child, his one and only daughter, so his decision was to treat her like the world revolved around her. Which, to some extent, it did, and as much as she hated to admit it, he knew she loved it. It was a lazy Sunday around the Booth/Brennan household; Parker was off playing a video game, Booth was adding the final touches to the nursery, and Brennan was slipping a comfortable dress over her swollen belly.

This week, of all weeks in the world, was her wedding shower/baby shower, with their small, intimate wedding scheduled for Saturday. The excitement was starting to buzz in the air as Brennan looked at her cream/off-white maternity dress that she would be wearing for the event. Though he was currently inactive, she managed to convince Booth to get permission to wear his Class A's. He was sexy as hell in ACU's, she thought, but she didn't want to be jumping all over him in public.

She sighed as she waddled her way down the stairs, one hand on her belly, the other on the rail, guiding her way down. Booth had stopped working on the nursery for a bit to grab a glass of milk and some cookies with his son. Brennan smiled and walked into the kitchen, kissing Parker on the forehead, which he wiped off, embarrassed.

"I'm not yours yet, Bones." He joked. Booth looked up at his wife-to-be and watched as she rolled her tantalizing blue eyes at the boy.

"Wait until I sign that legal adoption document, then you will be mine!" She threatened jokingly. The idea to legally adopt Parker as her own and been a family decision. Rebecca understood that Parker was in the time where family was going to be important to him, and she gave Brennan her blessing when she talked about having an adoption ceremony. Granted, Rebecca still got her court-ordered weeks, but at least Booth had the peace of mind that Parker not only had a mom and a dad, but he now had a mom, dad and a Bones.

"How's the nursery coming along?" Her voice crashed through his thoughts. She was stretching up on her tip-toes, reaching for her freshly washed coffee cup. Booth went to help her, but he stopped himself. Over the past couple of weeks she had become defensive about her independence, so he would hold back until she asked for help.

"It's coming along," He smiled, wiping his mouth of the remaining Oreo's crumbs. "The crib and the rocking chair are in place, I have to finish the border around the wallpaper, and call Hodgins', but after that, we're good." Brennan tilted her head to the side as she filled her cup with decaf coffee.

"Call Hodgins," She asked. "Why?"

"Remember those butterflies you wanted," He asked, grabbing the plates that he and his son were using. "Well, I told Hodgins about them and he said that he would give me the scientifically correct names to pen-stripe in beside them." He smiled, kissing her on the forehead before disposing his dishes into the dishwasher.

"That's sweet, Seeley." She smiled, and tilted her head up to his, meeting him in a gentle kiss.

"Gross," Parker hissed as he walked out of the room. "I may be ten, but kissing girls is still gross." He shuddered before he walked back, heading back to his video game.

"He'll come around," Booth smiled, wrapping his arms around his very pregnant wife. "Especially if he meets a girl like you," He smiled, and kissed her sweetly again.

"You're cheesy and sappy," Brennan smiled, moving her cup to her lips.

"You know you love it," Booth replied.

"If you're lucky," Brennan retaliated. Booth seemed shocked for a moment but smiled. "Get back to work." She said, patting his chest and moving him out of her way. That wasn't a very hard thing to do; she was pregnant enough that he had no choice but to move.

Monday started off just as slow as the last Monday did. The Michael Cambridge case was finally solved, his bones were cataloged and the case was never discussed again. Temperance was no longer allowed out on the field, which Booth was perfectly fine with. The bigger and bigger she got, the more and more challenging it was for her to go to crime scenes. She was not squeamish, but it was the kneeling down and getting back up process that was killing her the most. So, while Booth would take Cam along to look at the remains, Temperance would stay back, feeling alone and rejected.

Those two emotions, loneliness and rejections, were emotions that she didn't take too well, and adjusting her temper to fit those them was almost impossible. Another stressor that was adding to her flip-flopped emotions was the intense wedding planning she had just managed to spring up on Booth. A couple days ago, after a lunch date with a very surprised Max, it had been brought to Brennan's attention that getting married before Grace made her presence would be a better idea than waiting.

"But I'm not one to rush into things, Dad." Brennan told her father, but her father eyed her swollen belly and then met her eyes again.

"I'm not so sure about that now, Tempe." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought you enjoyed the idea that you were having another grandchild." She seemed confused as she sipped her water. Max sighed, but nodded.

"I do, Tempe, I really do. It's just so unlike you to jump into something like this without thinking things through. I'm just concerned." He noted.

"I know," She returned. "I was too." She put a hand on top of her stomach and Grace gave a little kick, almost as if she was pushing her forward in the conversation. "But, Booth's the father." She finally admitted, and her father's persona changed.

"Agent Booth's the father?" He asked, leaning forward a bit. Brennan nodded.

"I thought you approved of this relationship," She asked.

"A relationship," Max pointed out. "Not a baby." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Anyway, that's not the problem right now. You have to get married now, Tempe." He stated. "It's the right thing to do. You want this baby,"

"Grace," Brennan interrupted his rant.

"Excuse me,"

"Her name is going to be Grace." Brennan placed a protective hand over her stomach. Max blinked a few more times and swallowed. A girl, a baby girl that was going to be named Grace; the mere thought made his heart swell.

"Grace what," He asked. Brennan didn't understand. "What's her middle name going to be?" Brennan shook her head.

"No, sorry, Dad, Booth and I are keeping that a secret." She smiled. Coming back to reality, Temperance Brennan sighed and looked around the Jeffersonian. Things were quiet here today, and, since there was nothing else that needed to be done, she decided to head back to the house.

Seeley Booth knew that the pregnancy was getting harder for her, as it was taking an equal toll on him, but he didn't understand why she was suddenly crawling back into her shell. She was the one who offered the marriage proposal, but now he was the one who was putting the whole thing together. This was all backwards, and it was throwing him off in a different direction. She had sent him a text saying that the lab wasn't in need of her assistance today, and that she was heading home. She was in a bad mood, he was sexually frustrated and they need to be on common bond.

A sudden thought popped into Booth's head, and he turned it to the small coat closet that was in his office. In that closet hung two items, his Class A's and his ACU'S. He stood up and walked over to the closet, opening the door and staring at the greens that he sometimes hated so much. His mind quickly flashed back to that day in the airport, the look on her face when he stepped onto the terminal, wanting to say goodbye to her.

At the thought of that day, Booth's throat got tight, and he reached for the uniform. He was going to rock her world tonight, if not give her a heart attack. He knew that the sight of him in his uniform might make her worry that he got shipped back to God knows where or short notice, but he also knew that her body would respond to him. When he was done for the day, he slipped into one of the back restrooms and changed, stuffing his other clothes into a bag and leaving the Hoover.

Walking into the front door, he heard her humming to herself in the kitchen. He looked down at his watch, the baby was hungry, and he smirked, noticing that it was six-thirty.

"Temperance," He called.

"Did you just call me 'Temperance'?" She asked. He smiled and dropped the bag, his boots making a scuffing noise as he walked across to the kitchen. She was making some kind of vegetarian food, and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, I do believe it did." He couldn't help it. When he felt the scratch of his ACU's against his chin, the Soldier in him kicked in. She noticed the comment and looked his way. The sight of him in his military fatigues created two reactions within her; fear and desire, two more emotions that didn't mix well within her.

"Seeley," She breathed. "Please, tell me you're not going back to—" But her words were stolen away from her when his hands cupped her face.

"No, baby, I'd never leave you here like that again." He comforted her. She smiled, and the sultry side took over then.

"Well, then, what are you doing?" She implied, biting her lower lip. Seeley swallowed and grabbed the barrette that was tucked behind him in his pants. He slipped it on his head, positing it in place.

"I'm here for duty, ma'am." He said, standing at attention.

"And what is your duty, Sergeant Major?" She implied.

"Tension release," He smiled, letting his stance go and cupping her face. She suddenly forgot about dinner, although Grace didn't. She laughed when her stomach growled.

"Let me eat something first, then we'll talk." She winked. Booth smiled, wrapping his arms around her, holding her as she enjoyed her dinner.

**[A/N: I didn't do it this time, but I am for the next chapter. If you don't like smut, don't read chapter sixteen. I need to do this, and I hope you all understand. It's slightly frustrating when your fiancé is overseas for six months and you're not….well, you know. ;) Hope you enjoyed readers. More soon. All the love, ~P]**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Seeley Booth was naked, very naked. The only thing that was left on his body was the chain connected to two silver dog tags that hung near his pectoral muscles. Temperance Brennan was in lingerie, baby blue pregnancy lingerie to be exact. She knew that she wasn't going to be having sex tonight, but she also knew that she could do whatever she wanted to Booth. After all, he was the Solider tonight. She smiled and gently ran the pads of her fingers over Booth's chest, and his breath hitched as she got closer and closer to his genitals.

"Bones," He whispered, his hips involuntarily bucking off the bed as she swirled a finger over the head of his erect penis.

"Excuse me," She asked, taking her fingers away for a moment. His eyes flashed opened and he swallowed, regaining a slight bit of his composure.

"Doctor Brennan," He worded, taking a deep breath as her hands held his hips into place. She leaned across the table to grab the lubrication she was going to use for tonight's endeavors. She poured a small amount in her hands and rubbed them together, smiling.

"Tell me, Sargent Major," She whispered, wrapping her fingers over the base of his penis. "Do you enjoy it when I do this?" And she pulled up slightly, Seeley's hips moving with her actions. He couldn't speak, hell, he could almost barely breathe. Her hand, the warm lubrication, it felt so good, so much like home.

"Doctor Brennan," He whispered again, and she squeezed on him slightly. "Temperance, baby, please." He begged.

"Tell me what you want," She purred and started to move her hand slightly faster. Grace kicked insider her, and she felt almost as if her daughter was egging her on.

"Faster," He begged, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets. She did as she was told and watched as the pre-ejaculate started to bead on the slit of his penis. His hips bucked and he growled as she slowed down for a moment, switching hands. This gave him the perfect view of her ripening breasts, the breasts that would be feeding his child, his daughter.

"Oh, my God, baby." He sighed, and she had gotten used to the name. "Please," He begged, and she understood what he was asking for. She pulled her hair back and swallowed for a second, taking a few breaths before she opened her mouth, welcoming him fully inside of her oral cavity. He tasted salty, savory in a way, from the meat that he consumed, but she didn't mind. She sucked on him, almost like milking, welcoming the gentle involuntary hip thrusts.

She came up for air for a moment and met his eyes. Brown, lust filled orbs met blue equally lust filled eyes, and she started working him with her hands more. There were no words needed, for his breath started getting shallower and faster, and, if it was possible, he gripped the sheets and titled his head back. But, before he knew it, he was convulsing, and the warmth of his seed was spilling into her hands, and she waiting until he was twitching and emptied before she put her hand on his lower stomach and leaned up, kissing him gently.

"Baby," He said, letting go to the sheets to cup her face. "God, if only I could do that to you." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Though I am uncomfortably aroused," She noted, and Booth groaned in return. "Orgasm causes contractions with in the same muscles I will have to use to give birth, and it can cause early labor." She sighed, before she grabbed the towel they had set aside for this process. He hated seeing her frustrated, when he knew that he could please her.

"You're not quite in your seventh month yet, Bren." He noted as she started to wipe off his stomach.

"It's dangerous," She warned, but he didn't listen to her.

"How dangerous," He asked, sitting up and finger the strap of her top. She watched his fingers move to the tops of her breasts, and he leaned down, kissing gently.

"Premature labor dangerous," She sighed, but wrapped a hand around his neck as he kissed her. He kissed the tops of her breasts, savoring them with his mouth. She smiled and watched him, his eyes fluttered closed as he gently moved the straps of her top lower and lower.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, his hands cupper her stomach. "Mother of the world, Goddess above all," he recited. "How lucky is the man who gave you his seed to create such a beautiful creature." He smiled, and their eyes met again. She kissed him slowly, pushing him back down on the bed. She laid on her side, the most comfortable position for the moment, and drew lazy circles on his chest.

"We're getting married this weekend," She noted, and her partner shook his head before he moved off the bed for a moment to cover his naked manhood with the boxers that were carelessly disposed of earlier.

"I know," He noted, his voice deep, filled with love. "Are you ready?" He asked, and in his eyes a hint of fear flashed across them. Brennan smiled and cupped his face with one of her delicate hands, nodding her head.

"If I was," She started, "I would've run away a long time ago." Her white teeth dazzled him as she smiled, and he couldn't help but capture her mouth once more. The lovers lay, wrapped in one another's arms as the late night welcomed sleep for them both.

As Thursday leapt upon her, Angela Montenegro was overwhelmed with the responsibility she had suddenly required. Joshua, her growing sun, lay in his swing, swaying to the music of the rainforest while she wrapped the baby girls presents, and prepared the games for her best friends baby shower. Only months before had she herself been the main event of all these parties, but now it was Temperance's turn, and Angela couldn't agree more. Her husband came down the stairs, boxes wrapped in his arms.

"These are the presents I wrapped from her father and Russ," Jack Hodgins noted, adding them to the growing pile. Angela smiled and motioned her husband down to her so she could kiss him sweetly.

"Does Booth know about the daddy party?" She asked. Hodgins' laughed.

"Hell no," He said, and Angela threw him a warning glance. "I'm sorry, no, he doesn't." He corrected himself. Though the child in the swing was nowhere near the age of understanding, let along comprehending, his father's words, his mother was still eminent.

"What are you guys going to do for him, anyway?" She asked, adding the unborn child's name to the name cards.

"We're having dinner at the Founding Fathers, and then I think Parker's coming with us, so Sweets suggested bowling." This made the man smile. "Which I haven't done in years, but it seems like a good time." He smiled, but Angela shook her head.

"He needs something more…" She paused, searching for the words. "Manlier," She sighed, searching for something for the men to so. "I mean, he's going to be surrounded by estrogen for the next 18 years," She sighed.

"Park will be there, too." Hodgins' added, going over to the swing to watch his son.

"Don't you dare wake him up, Jack." She warned. "Because, if you do, you're staying up with him tonight," She threatened. "I have a baby shower-slash-wedding shower tomorrow, and then a Wedding on Sunday, there is no way on Earth I can be sleep deprived." She smiled, and Jack stepped away from the swing, hands held in the air.

"You win," He smiled, before heading back up the stairs to finalize the plans for the FBI agent's bachelor party.

Before either of them knew it, it was Friday. Friday meant two things for each of them. For the doctor, it meant that today was her baby and wedding shower, all in one day. For the FBI agent, it meant that it was the start of his weekend with his son, and the first night of the "guy's night out" weekend that Hodgins had declared. He pulled a shirt over his head and shrugged it down his shoulders, giving himself one last look in the mirror. This was the last time was going to see his ex-girlfriend-slash mother of his child as a single man, and, for some reason, he wanted it to be special for both of them.

Rebecca, like many of their friends, had expected this day to come sooner or later, however she wasn't expecting the pregnancy that came with it. But, she knew what made Booth happy, and that woman was now carrying Parker's half-sister. The idea that Booth was having a child with another woman wasn't too settling at first, but she finally came around when she realized that she was the one who pushed Seeley away, not vice versa. He wanted to be there for her, be there for every moment that she was pregnant with their son, but she thought that it would be easier without him. A twinge of jealousy pulled at her heart as she watched Booth's FBI issued SUV pulled into the drive way.

"Mom," Her son came charging down the stairs. "Dad's here," He pulled her out of her thoughts and smiled as she watched him pull his best man suit out of the downstairs closet. The knock on the door came sooner than she expected, but Parker opened the door and welcomed his father with an almost Earth shattering hug.

"Hey, buddy." His voice echoed through the house, and she smiled, turning the corner and seeing her son and his father wrapped in each other's arms.

"Seeley," She smiled, and Parker moved aside so his parents could hug each other one last time as his mom and his dad.

"Rebecca," He sighed, hugging her tightly for a moment. This felt as if it would be the last time they would ever see each other again, though Parker was only ten and they would be seeing each other often. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking Parker's suit from the boy while he ran to get his back pack. She shook her head slightly, and he saw the light sheen of tears that threated her eyelids.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I'm just sorry that it never worked out between us, that's all." She confessed. Booth flashed his cocky smiled, and placed a hand in his pocket.

"But it did work out between us, Becca." He called her the name that she had long ago forgot about. "Look what we've done with Parker." He said, watching the boy gather his things together. The blonde turned her head, smiling lightly.

"He's going to be just like you, Booth." She complimented.

"God, I hope not." He joked. "I'm not too sure I could send my son off to war time after time." He smiled. Rebecca's eyes went wide and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, no," She added with him. "I couldn't either." She smiled, and the boy came to her side.

"I'll see you later, Mom." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rebecca kissed the blonde head of her son before she passed him off to his father.

"I'll have him back by Saturday," He smiled, getting ready to accompany his son to the car.

"You're not taking a honeymoon?" Rebecca asked suddenly. Seeley's smile couldn't be bigger.

"She's seven months pregnant tomorrow," He noted. "That's a little dangerous, as I do recall." He winked, and Rebecca blushed. He turned and the Booth boys walked to the car, while Rebecca recalled the reason why Parker was born four weeks early. Once the boy was buckled in the seat and his father was in beside him, she shut the door with a sigh. Seeley Booth was no longer just the father of her child; he was the father of Brennan's child as well. Rebecca leaned against the door, a small tear falling from her eye. The tear wasn't from sadness, but from complete joy that Seeley had finally found true love and complete happiness.

Temperance Brennan smiled as her girlfriends surrounded her, laughing and sharing memories with her.

"I will never forget the mummy case," Cam laughed, sipping on a class of punch. "I mean, Booth dressed as one of us," She shook her head. "It was quite funny." She laughed.

"Oh, I've got one better." Angela started, looking at Brennan. "Remember their first case? Oh, my God. I thought we were all going to die from the sexual tension." And Brennan couldn't help the flush of color that was flooding to her cheeks.

"The liquor didn't help us anyway," She rebuttled. The girls shared all this laughter only after they had opened the presents and all the wedding planning was out of the way. For Camille, Angela and Brennan, this was nice, friends that had come far with each other over the years recalling memories of sometime forgotten. To Daisy, she was just fine watching the older women recollect and remember fond memories, for she could only imagine when she will be in the same position.

**[A/N: Bam! I am proud of this chapter, and I hope that you are all as well. Now, onto the wedding scene! That might take me some time, as I am going to try and get before, during and after, you know? Oh, and thank ~tdeuquette again, for she and I had one pretty awesome idea for an RP that will become a story after I get "Bonded" finished. But, fear not my loyal readers; we're nowhere near the end with this story. You know what to do, my lovelies. R and R! Love, ~P]**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding

Chapter Seventeen:  
_A single life shared._

Ever since she had finally gotten out of all her abusive homes and was finally on her own, Temperance Brennan swore she would never get married. She had seen the lives of women who were treated badly by their husbands, or women who were so naïve and blinded by love that they couldn't see the way their lives were becoming so monotonous. No, Temperance Brennan was not the marrying type. So, as her best friend, maid of honor, and one of the few guests that was actually going to be witnessing this affair, zipped up her dressed, the pregnant anthropologist wondered what on Earth had gotten into herself. She smirked at the thought that came to mind. _Booth's sperm…_she told herself, but she knew that now was not the time to be sarcastic.

Sarcasm was another quality she had developed because of the FBI agent. But, not only that, she had learned to love. Another thing that she swore she was never going to do. Temperance Brennan promised herself that she would never fall in love, never get married, and never spend her life with just one person. Where did she go wrong? Or, better yet, where did she go right? She thought, for the longest time, that she was meant to be alone. No one could understand the pain from her past, or her logical reasons behind her wanting to be alone. Seeley Booth still didn't understand those reasons sometimes, but it was what she learned from his reasons why he believed in love is what got her to the country club that morning.

His heart was threating to beat out of his chest, he was already sweating, and three thousand thoughts were running through his head. He had dreamed of his wedding day since he started dating, which was a fact that not many people knew about the FBI agent. He was kind of like a girl in the sense that he had been looking forward to this day for a while. Little did he know that he would marry the woman that drove him crazy, shot him a few times and made him want to pull his hair out. But, when he looked back on all the women he had been with, he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

Hodgins brought him his small lilac that was going to be worn on the lapel of his Class A's. He felt strange in this military garb, he wasn't in the Army anymore. But, then, he thought, he would always be in the military. Whatever had happened up to this part in his life happened in some way, shape or form because of the military. Lance Sweets was tying his shoes quickly before he stood up and strolled over to the anxious groom.

"Did you ever think you would see this day, Sweets?" Booth asked, fixing his bow tie. The young doctor bowed his head, shaking it. A small smile played on his lips at the midst of his confession.

"No, Booth. In all honesty, I never thought I would be here to see the day you marry Dr. Brennan." But he couldn't help but feel joy for the couple. "It makes sense, though. Judging by the obstacles that you each have had to overcome individually and the life and death scenarios that you two have been through together, it's about time you come full circle." Booth turned his head and smiled at the doctor, his therapist, his friend. "Not to mention that you two have been fighting off an awful bout of sexual tension for a while now." Seeley was about to extend his hand to his friend, but pulled back suddenly.

"You didn't have to go there," Seeley joked, for there was nothing that could ruin this day for him. Sweets met him halfway in a friendly hand shake before there was a knock on the door. When it opened, Booth automatically straightened a bit. Max Brennan was a convicted con-man, a man who had spent year after year in jail, but today, none of that mattered. He was the father of the bride, who had come to give his future son-in-law the hug he had wanted to give him for a while now.

When the two men embraced, Booth felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I always knew it would be you," Max pointed at Booth with a smile on his face. "You protected her, Seeley. You taught her things that I never could've taught her." He smiled, shaking the agents hand one last time. "She's almost ready," He added, before closing the door behind him. At that comment, Booth's heart stopped. She was almost ready; he turned to Hodgins', whose grin couldn't be smacked off his face if Booth tried.

"She's almost ready," He whispered, and Jack shook his head.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked, coming over to his friend. Booth shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror one last time.

"Yeah," He sighed, taking his barret from his friend. "It's about time I be ready, don't you think?" He asked, and the two doctors put their suit coats on as they followed the groom to his place at the altar.

Though she didn't agree to have a church wedding, she did agree to give Seeley a minister instead of a court official. When Seeley shook hands with his boyhood minister is when it all became real. The audiences for today's nuptials were only their closest friends and family. Camille and Daisy smiled as Angela made her way down the aisle, and about jumped out of their seats when the minister asked them to do so. Today, Brennan wasn't only going to be walking with her father, but her future step son as well. When Parker had asked to not only be Booth's best man, but help give her away, the two parents hearts about burst with love.

"You ready, Bones?" Parked asked, and Temperance smiled down at the blue eyed boy.

"There's no turning back now, Tempe." Her father voiced after the young boy. Temperance smiled, Grace kicked, and Parker squeezed her hand.

"Yes," She finally answered after a deep breath. "I'm ready." And with that, Max nodded towards the small string quartet and the three of them began their synchronized steps down the aisle. The journey seemed never ending, but the constant smiles from her friends pushed her forward. She knew she couldn't look at the man who would be accepting her today, for the moment she did, she wouldn't have a coherent thought in her brain. So, she smiled at Angela, smiled at Hodgins, and then met the brown eyes that she could always and forever call home.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join this man," The minister nodded towards Booth. "And this woman," a nod now towards Brennan, "In Holy matrimony," He spoke.

"Finally," Angela breathed, and both of the lovers shot her warning glances. "Sorry," she mouthed, before Brennan handed her the flowers she held in her hands. After her father and Parker gave her away, his hands instantly found hers. The ceremony was short, an idea that was shared by the both of them. One for his impossible impatience to actually marry this woman, and one because her feet were retaining so much water it looked like she had melons for ankles.

"I, Seeley Joseph Booth, take you Temperance Brennan, to be my wife. I promise to love you, honor you and cherish you. Walk with you, and keep you for all the days of my life." And the small silver band was placed in front of her engagement ring. The minister placed Booth's ring in Temperance's hand, and she repeated her vows to him.

"I, Temperance Brennan, take you Seeley Joseph Booth, to be my husband. I promise to love you, honor you and cherish you. Walk with you, and keep you for all the days of my life." And the thicker silver band was placed on Seeley's finger. They both took a deep breath as the minister set himself to finally pronounce them husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, but the powers vested in me by the state of Washington D.C, I now pronounce these two husband and wife." The grins on the two lover's faces got wider, if that was possible. "Seeley, you may now kiss your bride." And kiss her he did.

Their reception was a quiet lunch on the other side of the country club. The wedding party was seating towards the back of the building, a tall vineyard and orchid trees growing behind them. Seeley placed his beer on the table and smiled as his wife sipped patiently at her sparking white grape juice. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You did it," He smiled, proud. Temperance nodded once, but then shook her head.

"No," she started to correct, "We did it." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him slowly. A knife being tapped against a wine glass broke the two out of their embrace as Angela started her maid of honor speech.

"How do I sum up Booth and Brennan?" She asked, looking at her two friends and then out to their guests. "I guess I would start with this day has been a long time coming, though none of us ever thought we would see it." She smiled, looking around at the team of the Jeffersonian. "These two have been through trips to uncharted countries, deployments, broken hearts and misguided promises." She sighed, but faced them again. "But we all know that someday, one day, they would finally come full circle." She swallowed for a moment to keep the tears from falling. "To Seeley and Temperance," she toasted, before taking her seat.

Parker sighed as he stood, taking his turn. He held his class of grape juice up to his new set of parents, much like Angela did, before he began.

"I'm not really too sure what to say," He started. "But, I guess I'll start with how happy I am that my dad and Bones are finally together. I always knew that dad liked her, even if he didn't want to admit it." And with that comment, both of the Booth boys blushed. Temperance and Rebecca, joined with the guests, laughed. "I guess all I can say now is that I'm happy they got together when they did 'cause now I'm gonna have a baby sister, a dad, two of the best moms in the world, and one pretty awesome family."

"Here, here," Hodgins replied, holding his class up.

"To my dad and Bones," Parker smiled, before walking over to his new set parents. Temperance wiped some tears out of her eyes as she embraced the boy.

"You are aware you just called me one of your moms, right?" She asked the younger Booth. He shook his head and looked at his father before looking back at Bones.

"You are going to be my second mom, right Bones?" He asked. She smiled, swallowed for a second, and then shook her head. She looked over at Rebecca, almost as if she was looking for conformation.

"Yeah, Parker, I'm your second mom." She smiled, embracing the boy and his father at the same time.

As the afternoon slowly turned into evening, Booth took one last moment to say goodbye to everyone before he escorted his wife to the limo they had rented for the night. Once he was inside, Brennan sighed, lacing her fingers through his and laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I have to confess something," She whispered. Seeley looked down at her, confused.

"What is it, Bones?" He asked, and he knew then he would never be able to break her of the nickname. She took a deep breath and then looked at her husband.

"I was wrong when I told you that I couldn't have sex a couple nights ago." She confessed. Seeley's eyes went wide, and then a smile cracked on his lips.

"Why," He asked, cupping her face with his hands. She sighed and looked away from his for a moment before returning her eyes to his.

"I was worried that I wouldn't be as attractive now with this belly as I was before I got pregnant." She confessed. Seeley smiled and brought his lips to hers gently.

"Temperance Brennan," He sighed.

"Temperance Brennan-Booth," She corrected, and his grin got wider.

"Temperance Booth," He joked. "You're carrying my daughter," He whispered, one hand leaving her face to cup her stomach gently. "There is nothing more beautiful, more heartwarming, and sexier than the image of you carrying my child." He smiled, and kissed her again, deepening it, bringing her body close to his.

"You're beautiful, incredible, and all the other adjectives out there that I could describe you with." He confirmed, and she smiled.

"You're too good for me."

"Never. You're the one who's too good for me."

**[A/N: Oh, how I love fluff. Okay, so, there are two pieces of news that I am going to share with you. One: My mother got us wireless internet at my house, something I never thought I was going to have EVER. So, updating will be A LOT easier. Second: The next chapter is going to be fluff as well. I hope you take some vitamin C or something to counteract all this sweetness. You know what to do, my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed. ~P]**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

The pale light from the full moon above them shone down against the water as it gently lapped over Brennan's full stomach. Seeley cupped her growing stomach gently and kissed it, watching as Brennan smiled. She was incredibly beautiful. Every inch of her was glowing, and the moonlight increase that glow. As they ventured deeper into the water, Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's bag and floated along with him.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked, kissing his neck as they floated, looking out at the small islands that surrounded the ones they were on. Booth smirked and kissed her hand.

"You opened up, Bones. You finally accepted the fact that you can love someone, and I was lucky enough to be the man you chose." He answered her. She hummed gently and watched the night sky above her.

"You're one very lucky man, Seeley Booth." She turned herself around to kiss her husband sweetly, her fingers twisting in his short hair.

"And you're one very lucky woman, Temperance Brennan-Booth." He whispered, kissing her softly. Pressed against her, he could feel his daughter move inside his wife, and he wanted to cry. He gently pressed against her stomach and grace kicked again.

"God, you have no idea how incredible this is." He whispered, looking from her stomach to her bright blue eyes. "To know that a woman is carrying your child is one thing," Booth started. "But, when it's the woman you love,"

"Which, in most social classes, it usual is." Brennan couldn't help but correct. Booth smiled, but continued on.

"To know that the woman I love is carrying something that we both helped create…" He sighed and watched her. "Something so beautiful can come from my seed and your egg." He looked up at her again and gently captured his lips with hers.

The morning welcomed Temperance with the smell of the ocean mixed with the smell of coffee, and she noticed that the space beside her was empty. She didn't rush getting out of bed. This was her honeymoon; she was in her last few weeks of pregnancy so there was really no need to. She slipped into a pair of her yoga pants and a tank top and decided to take about an hour to herself. She opened her window, let the breeze flow in, and gently sat down on the floor, connecting her mind with her body with the baby.

Grace liked when Brennan did yoga; she was always corporative and didn't move much. Maybe, Temperance thought, that this little one was taking after her. But, then she would keep her up at night and force her to get up ever half an hour to use the bathroom, and then she remembered…she was Booth's child as well. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell of the ocean with the smell of coffee still lingering in the air.

"Bones," She heard his voice call up from the first floor of their bungalow. "Are you awake?" And as he climbed the stairs, she could hear the rattling of glasses and him mumbling to himself not to spill whatever liquid he might have on the tray. When he appeared, she smiled at him from her position on the floor, and his breath was taken away. Sitting in the middle of their bungalow in the middle of Hawaii was Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. Inside of her rounded belly was Grace Cleo Brennan-Booth, the daughter that he had helped create. Booth, for a moment, wanted to cry.

"She's hungry, Booth." Bones laughed, and his world lit up. "You might have to get over here quickly." And his feet moved quicker, sitting the tray down before hitting the floor himself. When the food was placed in front of her, her face changed. She grabbed the fruit and the bacon, which Booth had gotten used to fixing for both of them.

"Woah, slow down," He smiled, grabbing his own food off the tray. He took the coffee and she tried, but he pushed the orange juice her way. "There is no way on Earth I am letting you have caffeine this late in your pregnancy." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed, enjoying this time with her.

"You're over protective,"

"You're hormonal,"

"That's logical, I am pregnant." She smiled, patting her stomach.

"Yes, and I am your husband. I do believe that I have the right to be a little over protective." He smiled, before taking a bite of bacon.

"Right," Temperance asked. "This is not a right, Booth, it's a privilege." She sighed. "Young girls in many cultures considered themselves lucky if they were picked to be a bride, and young males were usually placed in higher social rank when they got married." She pointed out. Booth sighed, smiled, and shook his head.

"How many 'anthropologically speaking' speeches are you going to give me once my daughter is born?" He asked, smirking, knowing that he was about to get yet another speech.

"First of all, Grace is not just your daughter, you know just as much as I do that she is equally combined with both of our DNA." And then she smiled, tilting her head to the side. "And on the other hand," She started. "You know for a fact she was created, how you would say it, out of love." And she leaned over, kissing him gently.

"Aww, you're getting soft, Bones." He smiled. She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"No, I assure you, Booth, my stomach has taken quite the hard shell. Oh," A light bulb turned on over her head. "You're saying that my hormones are causing me to lose some of my 'hard outer shell?" She asked, and Booth nodded. "Well," she sat up straighter. "I disagree with you."

"You can disagree with me all you want, Bones; it doesn't mean that it isn't true." He smiled.

"I thought I told you at the beginning of this relationship to call me Bren?" She asked.

"It's hard, Bo-" He sighed. "Bren, I gave you the nickname so many years ago that, since you've finally gotten used to it—"

"I never said that I've gotten used to it."

"Yeah, well you stopped asking me not to call you that either. Ergo, you've gotten used to it, so, it's going to be hard for me to get used to calling you Bren." He said, and then murmured "Since I can't call you baby," before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll let you call me mommy once Grace is born." She smiled.

"As long as you call me daddy." The smile on his face got wider as she nodded.

"You're going to be a sap in the delivery room." She noted before setting her plate down and putting her hand at the top of her stomach. "Oh, wow." She sighed, taking a deep breath.

"You alright, Bones?" He asked, looking at his watch. She still had four weeks until her due date.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions all days."

"Braxton what?" Booth asked.

"Braxton Hicks contractions," She said, moving a bit to get more comfortable. "They are false labor contractions." She said, watching him.

"Are you sure these are false?" He asked. She was about to respond when she felt a small gush of water and looked down.

"Well, I was." She looked up as Booth jumped up. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Yeah, neither am I." He said, putting on a shirt and grabbing his cell phone. "I'm really glad you decided to bring the midwife with us just in case." He said, trying to keep calm.

"Booth,"

"Not now, I'm calling Maria."

"Booth,"

"Yes, hi, Maria. We think Temperance's water just broke."

"Booth, listen to me, damn it!" She yelled.

"What!" He asked, turning around. She looked scared, terrified.

"I'm in labor."

Maria made her way over to their bungalow quickly and Booth was kicked out while she and Brennan assed what was happening. While Booth was waiting outside, he heard some moans and groans of pain, and he hated that he couldn't be in there.

"Agent Booth," Maria's thick Spanish accent pressed into his thoughts. "She's only three centimeters dilated." She spoke. "So I am going to go to back to my bungalow, grab some supplies and I'll be back in about half an hour." She said, and Booth shook his head before making his way in their bedroom.

Temperance was in nothing but one of her yoga bra's, sheets covering her from the waist down. Booth couldn't help but smile as he slid up next to her.

"I want you to be in the bath tub with me." She said suddenly. Booth's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean like before the birth?" He asked. She shook her head and sat up a bit, moving her hair from her neck. He knew what this meant and smiled at the opportunity to touch her.

"No, I mean that I want you to be in the tub with me when she is born." She sighed as he started to gently rub some of her stress away. "You said you wanted to have more to do with this birth than you had with Parkers."

"Well, yeah," Booth started. "But, I didn't think that would mean me being in the tub with you." He swallowed, nervous. Brennan smiled and leaned to her right a bit, twisting her head to look at him.

"Booth, all I'm asking for is emotional support while I deliver our child," She smiled, kissing him gently. Booth smiled, too, accepting her offer. She hissed suddenly, pressing her hands gently against the top of her stomach. Quickly, Booth moved between her and the headboard, spreading his legs open for her to sit in between.

"Come here," He whispered, placing his hands on top of hers. "Shhh," He whispered in her ear. "Deep breaths," He tried to remember from the classes she made him take. "Soothing thoughts," He whispered in her ear. She titled her head to the side again and he kissed from her shoulder to her cheek.

"You're going to be very helpful once we get in the water." She whispered. He smiled.

"Just as long as you don't kill me once they really start coming." He smiled, before kissing back down her neck. She laughed then.

"Oh, you know me, Booth." She watched him. "No promises."

**[A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, we're havin' a baby here soon! Aren't you all excited? I know I am. Anyway, now for some minor details in the life of P. I FINALLY, FINALLY have a wedding date. Finally. So, if there are some shaky updates from here on out, it's because I am planning a wedding. Thank you guys for everything, you're amazing and I love you. Love, ~P]**


	19. Chapter 19: Labor and Delivery

Chapter Nineteen:  
_When Two Partners who Became Lovers Become Parents_

Pain.

Pain was all Temperance Brennan could feel, well, that and the pressure of the baby moving more and more towards the birth canal. The midwife had told the two lovers that Brennan was close to six centimeters and roughly 70% effaced. She was still laboring on the bed until her water broken, and then she decided that it was time to move into the water. Booth quickly put his swim trunks on as the midwife and her assistant got his wife comfortable in the water. Once she was in they let Booth take a seat behind her, and his hands immediately went to her stomach, rubbing soothing, small circles around her.

"Seeley," She asked in a low voice. "Would you mind doing what you're doing to my stomach to my lower back?" She asked.

"Of course not," He whispered, before gently helping her sit up a bit. Once she was holding on to the opposite side of the tub, Seeley began his slow, soothing ministrations to her lower back. She sighed, leaning her head back a bit at the release of some, but not nearly all, of the pressure.

"Your hands are magical," She heard herself whisper, and she couldn't help but crack a small smile. So did he.

"You don't believe in body parts having magical powers," He jokingly corrected. She shrugged a bit and rolled her neck down, taking slow, deep breaths as another contraction hit her. Seeley Booth was amazed by the woman in front of him. He remembered Rebecca's birth with Parker, how loud she was due to the pain and how scared he was of her. Temperance was just the opposite. When a contraction hit her she followed her midwife's instructions to take deep, slow breaths, moaning every now and then if the vocalization of releasing her pain helped her.

An hour and a half later and two more centimeters later, Booth was starting to become a bit panicked. Her moans were getting louder, she was actually complaining about her pain, and she said she could feel it. Seeley swallowed and took a moment to get himself together. He was actually going to be a part of his daughter's birth, much unlike his son's.

"Seeley, ice chips, please." Her strained, pleading voice pulled at his heart strings as she leaned against his chest, using him as a resting block. The midwife's assistant handed him the Styrofoam cup they had put the crushed ice in, and he gently slipped some pieces into her mouth. Once the contraction had passed, her face returned to her usual calm features, and Seeley, not realizing he was holding his breath, exhaled.

"They're getting stronger, aren't they, Bren?" He asked, grabbing the damp wash cloth off the side of the tub and dipping it in the small bucket of clean water beside them. He gently placed the warm cloth on her head and she sighed, a small smile playing on the corner of her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her gently, slowly rubbing her arms.

"They hurt," She sighed, opening her eyes. Those blue eyes that would always make his heart skip a beat. "But, I prepared myself for that." She smiled. "I keep telling myself that this is all a natural, biological process that hundreds, thousands of women before me, endured." She smiled, and then her eyes closed again. She was tired, and he could understand why. They were rounding the corner into hour number twelve of labor and she had only napped off and on.

"Well, why does that not shock me?" He smiled.

"What," She asked, opening her eyes again. He smiled and her head bounced gently against his chest as he did so.

"You're in labor, getting ready to birth a child, and you're reminding yourself that thousands of women before your went through the exact same pain." Again, this woman never failed to amaze him.

"Well, first of all, it's true. I helped in many births during some of my digs," She said, and shifted a bit as another contraction threatened her. "And second of all, it's keeping me from threating to kill you." She smiled that smug little smile before her breathing changed, and Seeley pressed his hands to her stomach, whispering soothing thoughts into her ear as she managed to fight through another contraction.

Maria came walking back in to tell Brennan that she was going to have to get out of the tub for a few minutes while they got the bathtub ready for delivery. She nodded slightly and they placed her on, what they called the 'birthing ball', while t"hey waited. The 'birthing ball', in Seeley's eyes, was one giant bouncing ball, and that's exactly what Brennan was doing while they drained the tub, sterilized it, and got the water ready for her to return. Once it was ready, Brennan was gently placed in the tub while Booth was given a stool to sit on from behind her.

"I told you I want you in the water with me," She moaned as Maria was checking her.

"It's a little too late for that, Dr. Brennan." Maria spoke. "She's coming." She spoke, and she and her assistant gathered supplies. Brennan sighed uncomfortably and looked at Booth.

"I'm scared," She whispered, and Booth shook his head.

"Oh, no, baby, don't be scared." He smiled leaning down a bit to kiss her forehead. "This is the easy part, if you think about it." He said, and the look she gave him told him that he was going to pay for what he just said if he didn't give her an excellent reason behind his statement.

"Think about it," He started. "You've come this far, ten horrid centimeters," He spoke gently. "But now, the final destination, the final piece of this puzzle is to just push her out." He watched her, and she looked terrified. "You're strong, Bones." He smiled, using her nickname. "You've pulled me out of desperate situations, been stabbed and shot at." He said, before kissing a couple of her scars.

"I think pushing our daughter out might just be one of the easiest things you'll ever do in your life." He smirked, and she raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Oh, Seeley," She sighed, sitting up a bit. "You're about to see just how wrong you are."

And wrong Seeley Booth was. After thirteen and a half hours of labor and somewhere around twenty-five minuets of pushing, Seeley Booth witnessed the miracle of life again, for the second time in his life. Grace Cleo Brennan-Booth was born at 3:42 in the morning, to one very tired Temperance Brennan and one over emotional Seeley Booth. After the baby was out, Temperance smiled and sighed, holding the small human close to her chest.

"Oh, God," She whispered, smiling, looking up at her husband. "She's perfect." She smiled, kissing Booth as her daughter wailed her first cry of life. This cry caused Seeley's perfect composure to crack, and he closed his eyes, smiling, listening to his daughter cry.

"Damn right, she is." He whispered, kissing her mother. "Oh, God, Bren, she's beautiful." He whispered looking at the small, red child cradled in her mother's. Booth was asked if he wanted to cut the cord, the only thing he was really allowed to do for Parker's birth, and did so with pride. Maria's assistant took the baby to get her cleaned off and weight while Maria helped Brennan with other post-labor needs.

Once both mother and daughter where dried and mom was in different clothes, the family sat together on the bed while the other two cleaned up the mess. Booth kissed Brennan's shoulder lightly as he watched his daughter nurse.

"Another thing I am terribly jealous of," He confessed, running a knuckle gently over the baby's arm.

"What, breast feeding?" Temperance asked, looking at Seeley before her eyes ventured back to the child at her chest.

"Well, yeah." He started. "I mean, that's the first thing that initially bonds you two together. I have to wait until she's a little bit older for that." But, he didn't mind. All that mattered right now was that both of his girls were safe. "My girls," He whispered, kissing Brennan's forehead. She smiled, before she realized something, something she completely forgot about until now.

"Seeley," She turned her head to his, trying not to laugh. "We don't have a car seat."

Six days and many sleepless nights later, Temperance, Seeley and Graced made their way into the Medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian Institute. Camille, Hodgins, Angela, Joshua, Clark and Wendell welcomed the new family with open arms, some presents and some tears.

"She's gorgeous," Angela whispered as Booth placed the carrier down on a table and started to unstrap his sleeping daughter.

"God, she's going to be a man eater." Hodgin's laughed and Booth raised his eyebrow before grabbing his daughter and cradling her in his arms with security. "You know," He added, watching Booth's stares, when she's eighteen…" He spoke, nervous.

"That's better," Booth smiled.

As Brennan and Cam walked out of her office, she had to stop for a moment. She had only seen Booth with a small child during their time with Andy, and that was some time ago.

"He's a great father," Cam whispered, and Brennan shook her head, smiling, feeling tears threaten her eyes.

"I know." She smiled, before the two of them made their way back to the platform. Joshua cooed at the little girl as Seeley talked to Angela. Once he tried to reach out and almost smacked her across the face, causing both Brennan and Booth to have a small heart attack, but Angela pulled him back in time.

"He's just a little over excited." He smiled, kissing her four-month-old on the head before handing the squirmier over to her husband.

"Hey, Josh," He cooed. "Wanna go look at some bugs with Daddy?" He asked, making the boy laugh before walking over to his office.

"So, now that she's home, how do you feel?" Angela asked as Booth passed her daughter into her arms. Brennan smiled down at her daughter's big, round eyes. As of this moment, her eyes were still brown, but there was a likely hood of that changing. But, at the same time, she enjoyed that Grace shared her father's eyes.

"Hello, Earth to Brennan." Angela's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, peeling her eyes away from her daughter. Angela smiled, wrapping her arm gently around her best friend's shoulder.

"You're already in Mommy mode," She smiled looking down at the little girl. She was starting to suck on Brennan's finger. "It looks like she's hungry." She said, before looking at her watch. "It's Joshua's feeding time too. I have some extra nursing blankets with me if you want to come with me." She smiled, and Brennan shook her head.

"Yeah," She smiled, before kissing Booth and making her way towards the privacy of Angela's office.

While the mothers were off providing for their children, Booth and Hodgins clicked their Styrofoam coffee cups together and shared thoughts together.

"I think one of the best moments of the whole thing," Booth began, "Was when she first cried." Booth smiled. "I remembered Parker's birth and it all washed over me again."

"That sense of fatherly protectiveness?" Hodgins asked. Booth shook his head.

"I keep calling them my girls," The FBI agent smiled. Jack could tell the man was tired, but he could also tell that he didn't care.

"Are you getting any sleep, man?" He asked, before taking another sip of his coffee. Booth smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. I mean, she sleeps in our room and everything and I am still worried that the boogey man is going to get her." He laughed, and Hodgins nodded, understanding.

"Jack still sleeps in our room and I still feel that way, and he's four months old." He smiled. Booth nodded and drained the rest of his coffee.

"We better go," He heard Bones' voice. "She's out like a…" She stopped, scrunching her face.

"Light, Bones." He smiled, getting up and kissing his wife before he kissed his daughter's forehead. "She's out like a light." He laughed, running up the platform to grab the car seat. Once Grace was loaded into her car seat and Brennan was handed her leave paper work, it was off to the Hoover to get Booth's paternity leave paperwork.

"Let me see this little thing!" Caroline's voice rang through the other agents that were gawking the little girl. Booth had run into Hacker's office, so Brennan was left alone in the break room.

"Oh, Caroline, thank God." She whispered, relived that the woman had showed up. "They've been hovering over her for the past ten minutes." The new mother seemed wired to Caroline, so she gently patted her on the back.

"Oh, well, then I'll ask," She said, looking at Brennan. "May I hold her?" She smiled. Brennan did too before she started to take her daughter out of her car seat. Once the tiny Booth was in her arms, Caroline smiled. "She's beautiful, Cherie."

"Everyone's been telling us that." Brennan smiled, watching the woman hold her daughter.

"What's her name?"

"Grace," Brennan started. "Grace Cleo Brennan-Booth." And she watched as Caroline's face changed.

"Cleo as in Cleo Eller," She asked. "Your first case together after your year apart?" Brennan nodded.

"Without that case, I am pretty sure Grace wouldn't be here." She said, and watched as Seeley rounded the corner.

"Woah, hey there." Booth said, shocked at the site of Caroline holding his daughter. Caroline smiled and handed the girl back to her mother before squeezing the life out of Booth for a moment.

"Raise her right, Seeley. Or I will hurt you." She threatened, before walking out of her office. Brennan laughed before Seeley handed her his papers and she handed him their daughter.

"Let's go home," He smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife and kissing her forehead. Brennan sighed and wrapped her arms around Seeley.

"Home…"

**[A/N: Grace is here! Oh, my God, she's here! Alright, now comes the fun part. How will Booth and Bones balance [try saying that ten times fast] handle having a baby and solving the cases that may come? Well, we're bound to find out, aren't we? You're welcome for another update, my life is kinda crazy right now. More soon, I promise. All the love, ~P]**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

The months came and went, the first one, the second one, and the two parents, one a parent for the first time, the other not, marveled in how much their daughter was developing. She was starting to move around a lot more and recognize people's voices. Every time her daddy walked into a room and called her name, she would smile and coo, welcoming him home, away from the world of solving crimes and catching bad guys. This small little three-month-old with soft, light brown hair meant the world to two people. And those two people were Dr. Temperance Brennan and her husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

As the first week of Grace's third month started, Brennan was constantly amazed at how well her daughter was hitting all her milestones. She was starting to reach for things and, when Brennan didn't have the time to hold her around, she would roll around on the floor with her older brother watching her. Parker Booth loved his little sister from the first day he had the chance to hold her he loved her, and he tried to tell her that every day. Well, on the days that he was with his new set of parents. He was thrilled when his dad finally married Bones because that meant that Bones was going to be his step-mom. He always wanted his dad to be happy and now that he was, Parker was feeling completely happy too.

One evening, after Booth picked up Parker from Rebecca's house, the new family decided to go out for a family evening, just the four of them.

"Hey Bones," Parker asked, shoving a spoon full of applesauce into his mouth.

"Parker, please, don't talk with your mouth full." He corrected him with a smile. Once he swallowed she nodded towards him. "Now, what were you saying?" She asked.

"Oh," He began, remembering that he had even asked her something. "I was wondering when you and dad were going to have another baby." The young Booth began, and the older one nearly spit his soda all over his daughter.

"Well, Parker," Temperance began and Booth sent her a slight warning look. "I have to heal from her delivery first and I am sure your father and I both would like to just enjoy the fact that we have one child together before we start thinking about having any others." She smiled and Booth nodded.

"But you already have more than one child together." Parker observed.

"What?" Booth and Brennan both asked.

"I'm a Booth, dad's a Booth and now you're a Booth." He smiled.

"Yes, but, Parker I haven't signed any papers legally claiming you as my child." She noted, and the young boy tilted his head.

"You have to sign papers?" He asked. Booth sighed and held his hand out to Temperance, signaling to her that he would take this one.

"You know what Parks," He smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy. "No, she doesn't. We were a family from the start." He smiled, kissing his son's forehead. And Temperance smiled too, because she knew now, even though she didn't then, that they had been a family from the start.

Grace being three months old meant one thing for the FBI agent and his Forensic Anthropologist wife; they had to go back to work. And no sooner than the day they were supposed to crawl into the Hoover and Jeffersonian buildings, their cell phones rang.

"Booth,"

"Brennan,"

Their voices were groggy from the lack of sleep they had received the night before. Grace was getting temperamental; a trait that Brennan swore came from her father.

"Yeah," Booth sighed, sitting up. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks." He sighed and tossed his cell phone back to the bedside table and looked at his-finally-sleeping daughter in her crib. Booth let his head drop and exhaled.

"She'll be fine, Booth. Amanda is a bright young woman and Rebecca said she was great with Parker." Temperance Brennan smiled and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Sometimes, that word-husband-still shook her. When she wasn't paying attention and caught glimpse of her left hand, she would gasp, but then smile. Everything was right with them. Finally.

The couple got up and, each making their way to the closet gathered their clothes for the day. The dresses mixed with the suits, the ties hanging gently next to her belts, everything was settled. The small coo of their child as she shuffled from their noise the two of them were making reminded them that she was the creation that they had made. Once he was dressed, he changed Grace's diaper and then took her into her nursery; it was his day to pick out what she was going to wear.

Grace's eyes were starting to change, from dark, newborn brown, to honey, nearly golden brown, and Booth was stuck. The saying "wrapped around her little finger" applied greatly here. Except, today, it was Grace's hand who was currently wrapped around Booth's pinky as he held the infant in his strong arms.

"What do you want to wear today, Gracie?" He asked the baby, smiling down at her as she shuffled his way through her assortment of clothes. "If you have this many clothes when you're a teenager, we're going to have a problem." He smiled down at her again; a grin, actually, and the corners of her little mouth turned upward, a smile starting to appear. Booth's heart nearly skipped a beat. Once the child was dressed and her diaper bag, designer, a gift from Brennan's publicist, was packed, the family made their way out the door.

"I'll take care of her, Mr. Booth. You know me." Amanda, the bubbly, bright Elementary Education Major smiled as she accepted the car seat. "Doctor Brennan gave me her schedule, I'll make sure to follow it completely." She smiled again and Booth smiled too, although it wavered. When he returned to the car, he sighed and fastened his seat belt before they made their way to the crime scene.

Being back at a crime scene after only three months of being away made Dr. Temperance Brennan feel uneasy, and she did not like this feeling.

"The victim appears to me female, late teens to early twenties." She sighed, sitting back on her heels a bit. "Expansion of the pelvises suggests she's a mother." She did not like recovering this fact. She did not like recovering this fact at all.

"Alright, well, I'll go interview the couple that found her, see if they know anything about that." Booth said, taking his note pad and heading down the way to an elderly couple that had found the poor girl. Brennan and Cam continued their research.

"State of decomposition suggests she died three to four weeks ago." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'll have to get her back to the lab to see if there might have been any alcohol in her system."

"Doctor Soroyan," Brennan mumbled, looking at something around the victim.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked, looking over at what her co-worker had found. She gasped and almost covered her mouth with her flesh covered hands. In the arms of Doctor Temperance Brennan lay an infant, no older than the anthropologist's daughter herself. Cam swallowed.

"This was definitely a murder." Brennan tried her hardest to keep her voice calm. "Booth," she called over, motioning with her head since she still held the infant in her arms.

"I found her about half a foot from the mother." Brennan confirmed, and Seeley's heart clenched. He swallowed.

"Double homicide." He whispered, trying to keep himself calm. "Do you know how old she was?" He asked his hand shaking as he wrote on his note pad. Brennan carefully laid the child next to her mother, examining carefully.

"Two and a half months, maybe three." She whispered, and Cam and Booth looked at each other. Booth felt a wave of anger roll down his spine.

"Alright," He called over to the FBI forensic team. "We're going to need two body bags, one large, one small, please." He whispered. "And you know how the rest works." He sighed, before rubbing the back of his neck and walking over to, what he called, the lab on the go.

Jack Hodgins was finished collecting samples from the soil and plants around the mother and the child and followed Booth back to the van. Booth was taking a water bottle from their supply bag and pulling most of the contents out in one gulp.

"Nothing's going to get that memory out of my head," He whispered, shaking his head.

"I have a bottle of hard whiskey at my house if you and Brennan are up to it," He playfully suggested. Hodgins didn't like the idea that they found a small child at the murder scene either, but Jack Hodgins was a scientist, a parents, yes, but he was still a scientist. He could deal with these things.

"It's hard enough that you had to put your daughter up at day care today, let alone come and see this." He said, putting labels on his vials of dirt and other Earth like things. Booth swallowed.

"I know, Hodgins, I know." The father looked pale, and his friend was concerned. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find whoever did this to them, you know that, right?" He asked, and Booth met his glance, nodding.

"Oh, yeah, I'll find the asshole if it kills me." He said, and watched as the two doctors and the forensic team placed the bodies in the van, getting ready to transport them back to the lab.

Back at the lab, Brennan had completely switched into Dr. Temperance Brennan mode, and Seeley couldn't pull himself out of concerned father mode. When he first called the babysitter, she was worried that something had happened to him or Bones, but no, he was worried of exact the opposite. But, then Amanda carefully reminded him that she did take care of Parker for seven years before he started after school sports and the like. She knew what she was doing, and Booth knew that, too, but now he was going to be on constant father watch for the next eighteen years.

"—And then there are some fractures along the infants skull." He heard his wife say.

"Do what?" Booth asked, turning his attention to the platform. Brennan sighed and picked up an example skull and pressed it tightly between two hands.

"There is evidence that the infants, as well as the mothers, skull have been crushed." Brennan swallowed, trying her hardest to keep her composure. Cam sighed and shook her head, snapping her gloves off. It was nearly nine-thirty in the evening, everyone was tired, and she could tell that the new parents were worried about their newborn.

"People," Cam called. "As your boss, I am declaring that we all, yes, even you Doctor Brennan, take an early night. This case is going to emotionally draining and I think we all need a night to just sleep on it." She sighed, nodded towards Temperance, and then exited the platform. Brennan sighed and looked at Booth. By now, their daughter was asleep, possibly in a swing, not having a care in the world. And, here her parents were, worried sick about her. They watched either other, judging, wondering which one of them was going to move first.

It was Booth who made the first move, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair and rushing towards her office. He could hear the fast click of her heels behind him and he grabbed as much of her things as he could.

"You know I don't like when you mess with my work, Booth." She condemned him.

"Well, if you would like to go get our daughter and take her home—" He stopped talking and motioned to the door. Brennan pursed her lips but nodded.

"Fine, you have a point." She smiled lightly, kissed him gently, and they made their way out the door.

**[A/N: Scary, isn't it? I had to add a dramatic twist in here, readers. You know you love it. It was gettin' a little too fluffy here. But, I assure you, little Grace Brennan-Booth will be perfectly fine. I promise. Alright, it's midnight and I have Church in the morning. You know what to do, lovelies. ;) All the love, ~P]**


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello lovelies!

I am writing you this to let you know that I will probably not be updating "Bonded" this week. I have a massive English paper due on Friday and an even more massive Education group assignment due Tuesday of next week. Also, I am in complete and total bride mode this weekend, meaning I am registering for stuff that the Soldier and I are going to need in our apartment next year and the like. So, I shall be writing, hopefully, sometime this weekend and off and on next week. Thank you all for sticking with me through this story. You guys are amazing. Also, if you haven't yet, check out "The Exception in the Compromise" my latest baby. I'll be working on that once "Bonded" is finished. Which, I am hoping to pull out at least five more chapters for "Bonded" so; we've still got a bit to go. Again, thank you readers, you're fantastic!

All the love,

~P


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:  
_The Backstory of the Baby_

"Kennedy Franklin," Angela said, looking at a facial reconstruction she just completed about an hour ago. Brennan sighed and tilted her head to the side. The victim was a bi-racial teenager who was looking forward to starting her schooling.

"What is this sudden obsession with teenage pregnancy?" Brennan asked. "I was terrified of children when I was younger."

"It's that stupid T.V. show." Angela sighed, annoyed. She hated when teenagers just gave up their lives just to have a child. "I think you and I actually did something right this time, Bren. Waiting until we had stable careers, amazing husbands, and then we have kids."

"I wanted a child before I married Booth." Brennan pointed out.

"Yes, sweetie, but you still wanted Booth's baby. And you know just as well as I do that you were going to start looking at Booth in completely different ways once you were pregnant with his child." Angela smiled.

"I found something!" Hodgins' voice interrupted their conversation. He was holding something between tweezers as he walked into his wife's office.

"Skip the bug talk, Hodgins." Angela said, holding up a hand.

"It's not even a bug; it's a piece of metal." He said, and Brennan walked over toward him, looking at the small chip in between his tweezers. "And, it has a serial number on it, well, two digits of one." He shrugged. Brennan grabbed his wrist and led him to the platform.

"Wendell found similar metal chips along the victim's spine." She said, swiping her card and walking onto the platform.

"So, what are we thinking here?" Angela asked.

"Metal correction plates?" Hodgins asked.

"She showed signs of spinal bifida." Wendell said, snapping on a pair of gloves.

"She also showed signs of abuse," Brennan said, glancing at Wendell. "You know how I feel about jumping to conclusions." She chastised him. The team sighed and continued their work, realizing, then, that this case might be harder than they thought.

Booth smiled down at the infant in his arms. She was starting to develop her mother's eyes and Booth was quickly becoming attached to the young infant.

"Mr. Booth?" The girl's voice interrupted his time with his daughter. "Your lunch break is almost over and your wife has called twice." Amanda reminded him. Booth sighed but nodded. He had to get back to work; they had a murder to solve.

"Thanks for letting me stop by, Amanda." He smiled, handing Grace back to the young woman. "This case hit a lot closer to home than we thought it would." He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets to prevent reaching for his daughter again.

"At first, I was worried you didn't trust me." The girl said, lowering herself down to place Grace in a swing. It killed Booth to knew that Amanda didn't hold her all the time like he did, and the disgruntled look on the baby's face didn't help much either. Amanda cooed as she set the swing on a slow setting and turned the music on.

"Why don't you hold her all the time?" Booth asked, and Amanda smiled as she came back up, standing nearly eyelevel with him.

"Because if I do, she'll get spoiled," She smirked, before putting her hands on Booth's shoulders and turning him towards the door. "And Doctor Brennan told me not to spoil her."

"That's not fair!" Booth laughed, grabbing his keys of the door side table. "She lets me hold her all the time when we're home." He said, opening the door for himself. Amanda just crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I'm also not her parent," She patted Booth on the back. "We'll be here waiting at five thirty sharp, I promise." She winked and closed the door behind Booth, a signal that meant he had to get back to reality.

When he swiped his visitor's card on the key swipe on the platform, he was welcomed with a sight that he hadn't seen in a while. His wife's lab coat was buttoned tightly against her chest, which was still quite full considering Grace was still so young. Her hair was in its tight pony tail on the crown of her head, and she was stooping low to get a good look at a bone.

"Bruising on the spine indicates either extensive surgery or abuse." She spoke into her tape recorder. Booth smiled and leaned against one of the corners of the lab. "We've located the serial number off the victim's spine plates; Wendell's assumptions of spina bifida were correct." She spoke, before she looked up.

"Hi," Booth smiled his hands still in his pockets.

"Hello," She smiled and pressed paused on the tape recorder. "How was she?" She asked, her brain quickly slipping into mother mode.

"Happy as ever." Booth smiled, taking a step towards her.

"Does she miss me?" Brennan asked, and Booth couldn't help but smile and want to kiss her.

"I'm sure she does." He smiled and looked around the platform and the surrounding area. No one was around, so he took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her forehead. She sighed and pressed her forehead closer to his lips.

"I don't like feeling anxious all the time." She snapped off her gloves and looked at the body lying on the table. "Cause of death was a spinal infection." She sighed, before turning back to Booth. She put her hands in her lab coat.

"Cam found high levels of antibiotics in her tox-screen. We're really not too sure what killed her daughter, though. There was so sign of struggle or any blunt force trauma."

"Could it be SIDS?" He asked, looking at the small bones on the table. Brennan sighed and shrugged.

"I can't really tell you, Booth. Angela and I are trying to be objective of this case, we really are, but with both of us having small children at home, it's really hard." She looked at the clock and her stomach grumbled slightly.

"You haven't eaten anything, have you?" He asked, taking one of his hands out of his pockets and slipping it around his shoulders. He didn't care who saw, he didn't care if he would get ripped at later for not acting professional on the platform. He and his wife had a difficult case right now and they both needed someone to lean on.

"I haven't had the time," She shook her head and continued to look at the body. "Cam let Angela take half a day to be with Joshua. I think I am going to take her up on that offer, too." Her head turned and bright, worried blue eyes met brown. He nodded.

"Alright, let's get you some lunch, and then we'll go get Grace." He smiled, kissing her forehead again and leading her off the platform.

The sight of a mother holding her sleeping daughter in her arms in one thing, the sight of Brennan holding a sleeping Grace is another. Booth was drawing a bath in the sink for the sleeping child while Brennan was trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on, Grace." She gently whispered to her daughter. "You don't want daddy to scare you when he puts you in the water, do you?" She asked, and her daughter's fingers released and clenched her finger again. Brennan smiled.

"I know, Grace. I love you too." She kissed her daughters forehead and looked at the man at the sink. He was constantly checking the water temperature before sitting the bathseat in the sink and looking at his wife. She was his wife and he was her husband. They had a child together. She smiled and swallowed the emotional lump that made its way to her throat.

"Are you ready Gracie?" Booth's voice knocked her out of her emotional state of mind and he gently took his daughter out of her arms. She smiled and watched as her daughter responded to her father's voice. She opened her eyes.

"There she is," Booth cooed, gently slipping her in the bathseat. When her face contorted like it did when she was about to cry, Booth gently grabbed a soft wash cloth and started rubbing her belly lightly and making noises that seemed to please the small child.

Brennan's cell phone rang and Booth looked at her, concerned. She sighed and answered.

"Brennan,"

"Sweetie, hi, it's me." Angela sighed. "Listen, we've got a lead on what might've killed the baby." Angela's tone of voice worried Brennan.

"What is it?" She asked, and looked at Booth.

"The baby was drugged with extreme levels of methamphetamines. It took Jack retracing the baby's tox screens for us to figure it out. We think the mother did it."

"She killed her own child?" She asked, and she heard shuffling on the phone behind her.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam's voice asked.

"Yes, Cam, hi." She said, turning to listen closely to her team. "The mom was also hyped up on meth."

"We think that the baby was a meth baby from the start, addicted because her mother was addicted." Angela sighed. Brennan did too and she felt her stomach churn.

"Thanks Cam, Angela." She sighed. "Booth and I will take care of it in the morning." She sighed and turned her cell phone off for the night. For once, she didn't want to be Dr. Temperance Brennan, she just wanted to be Bren, a woman, a wife, a mother.

"You alright there, Bones?" Booth asked, looking at her for a second before their daughter reached out and pulled on his ear a bit. She was wide awake now.

"Hey now," Booth laughed. "None of that, Gracie. Pulling on daddy's ear is not nice." He cooed to the girl, and Brennan smiled. She didn't understand how someone could do something like that to their child, putting them in danger.

"Do you want mommy?" Booth asked, wrapping the baby in a towel and handing her to her mother. Brennan's smile widened when her creation, the one she made with Booth, was in her arms.

"Hey there, missy." She smiled and looked at Booth. "Let's go get your dressed, huh?" She asked, slowly walking up the stairs.

Once the baby was fast asleep and her two parents were in bed, one with the evening paper and one furiously typing away on her lap top, all was finally peaceful. However, Brennan's mind was still racing.

"They found meth in the infant." Brennan said, still typing on her lap top. Booth moved the paper away from his face.

"As in our murder victim's baby?" He asked. Brennan sighed but nodded. He groaned and folded his paper. "So, what does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that either the mother was a meth addict while the baby was in gestation or…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "That's the only one I let Angela tell me. I don't think I could've handled much more."

"Hey now, it's okay." Booth said, pulling her close.

"How can someone do that do their child Booth?" She asked. "How could someone do meth when they know they are pregnant?" She asked. Booth sighed and shook his head.

"It's a drug, Bones. Once you're hooked, you're hooked." He shrugged and Brennan sighed, regaining her composure.

"We should sleep." She smiled, kissing her husband goodnight.

"Yeah, we should sleep." He agreed, setting the baby monitor on high, just in case something was to ever happen.

**[Author's Note: Thank you all for being with me. I have no idea when I am going to update again, it took a lot out of me just to get this going. But, you guys are incredible and I love you. Thank you so much. I'll let you know when I update again. All the love, ~P]**


	23. The Mystery Solved The Final Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
_The Mystery Solved_

Whoever once told Temperance Brennan that she would never be a good mother really needed to see today of all days. Her daughter was four months old, she had just completed one of the toughest cases in her career, and all that she cared about was whether or not Booth had changed Grace's diaper the right way. Cam was nice enough to give the murder-solving parents a week's paid vacation after this case, as they needed to spend time with their growing daughter. Since the case had started, Grace had been in and out of the baby sitters house, and Brennan didn't like that too well. She wanted her daughter to be with her at all times, and now she had that chance. Parker was sent off to the school bus and Booth was sent on errands because their daughter was squealing and sucking on her mother's finger.

"You're hungry, aren't you baby?" She asked in her motherly voice, as Booth would call it. Her daughter, of course, did not respond, but Brennan knew she was by the way her daughter was trying to pull milk out of her finger. Brennan smiled and grabbed the Boppy pillow and unclasped her nursing bra. Once her daughter was latched and eating away, she sighed a content sigh and rested her head on the back of the rocker.

Booth smiled and leaned against the door frame as quietly as possible. This woman was his partner, his wife, and the mother of his daughter. The sight of her providing nourishment for his child was a sight that made his heart melt. Were there times when he wish he could have similar bonding moments, yes, but he knew that the most crucial time in Grace's life was to be with her mother, and so that's where Booth was going to leave her. He rapped his knuckle against the door frame a bit as to warn her. She jumped a bit, and Grace unlatched.

"She must know your scent or something now." She said, trying to get the baby to latch again. Booth smiled, keeping silent. He knew that she was starting to respond to people's voices, and he didn't want to distract her from her meal again. Brennan sighed but smiled when her daughter was refusing to latch.

"Fine," She grinned and added a dramatic sigh. "But you know Daddy can't feed you." She smiled down at her daughter, who was almost to the smiling stage. She clasped her nursing bra while Booth grabbed the baby and started burping her. Brennan sighed and watched him.

"You're wearing your good shirt."

"Bleach works great," He winked, taking a seat in the chair beside her. She watched as he cooed to Grace, telling her that he loved her and that she really needed to burp so daddy could change her diaper. She did as he wished and he smiled, wiping her mouth a bit and kissing her forehead.

"There's my girl," He whispered, swooping her up in his arms and taking her over to the changing table. Brennan knew that Booth would be a good father, he had done very well with Parker after all, but she didn't know how he would react when Grace was born. He was an even better father to the both of them now. And he was always letting Parker interact with his sister. Brennan knew that Parker was going to be a great big brother from the day they told him. He wanted to someone to protect, and now he had that. Although, if Brennan had her way, and it was likely that she would, Grace would be an independent young woman.

"—she has your eyes." Booth's voice pulled Brennan from her thoughts.

"Hmm," She asked, smiling at the sight of her partner, her best friend, her husband, holding their daughter as she drifted to sleep.

"I said she has your beautiful eyes." He repeated the sentence differently, but it didn't matter, she still stood up, placed the boppy pillow to the side of the chair and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He challenged. She smiled. This was their new game, a game she found childish in the beginning, but it grew more and more on her each day.

"I gave you a child, I love you the most." She smiled, kissing him sweetly again before pulling her hair out of its pony tail. "I am going to take a shower," She sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"And then possibly take a nap?" Booth asked, sitting his daughter in her crib.

"You're starting to read me very well, Agent Booth." She smiled, walking out of Grace's room. Booth smiled and grabbed her from behind.

"I've always known how to read you, Bones. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to take on the whole plot." He smiled, kissing her deeply and following her to the shower.

"Parker, woah, easy there." Booth smiled, catching the baseball that Parker nearly chucked at him.

"I'm getting better, dad!" The nine year old smiled, catching the ball as his father tossed it back to him.

"At pitching anyway, yes. Tomorrow before we take you back to your Mom's house we'll work on your batting, sound like a plan?" Booth sighed as he stood up a bit. Parker smiled and followed his father into the house.

"Perfect timing," Brennan smiled as she finished plating the food.

"We're Booth boys, Mom." Parker smirked, grabbing his plate. "We can smell food from a mile away." He shrugged, before walking over to his place at the table. Booth smiled and kissed his wife and then Grace who was tightly pulled to her mother's chest.

"He's got a point." He winked at her before grabbing his plate and making his way to the head of the table. Booth understood that being in a relationship with Temperance Brennan meant that they were going to share one spot at the table. However, ever since Grace made her grand entry, Booth had been sitting there a lot more often, with Bones at his right and his son at his left.

This is my place, he thought as they enjoyed dinner together. Next thing on the list was Parker's homework and then Grace's bath, which Parker loved to help with. This was their family routine. Well, kind of.

The knock that came from their front door kind of shocked the small family; so much so that Brennan actually jumped a bit. Booth put his napkin down first and made his way to the front door. When he saw the face on the other side, a grin shot across his face.

"Gordon, Gordon!" He smiled, hugging the old friend with one arm.

"Ah, yes, Agent Booth." The man smiled, forcing Booth back a bit to get a good look at him. "I see you're losing your pregnancy weight as well." He smiled, before handing over a basket.

"Ah, Gordon, you didn't-"

"Please," The chef paused for a moment to smile. "It's just some bread that we baked up fresh this morning. May I please come in, Agent Booth?" He asked, tilting his body in the house a bit. Booth moved out of his way and watched as Gordon made his way to the kitchen.

"Ah, roasted Chicken and Noodle soup with a garden salad and fresh fruit!" The chef smiled as he carefully hugged Brennan. "Typical for an American Family on a budget, but perfectly simplistic, if you ask me. Ah, Parker!" He said, as Parker nearly attacked his leg.

"It's good to see you're growing up well," He patted the small boy on the head. "Taking care of your little sister like I told you too?" He asked, recalling a memory from the wedding of Parker's father and step mother.

" 'Course," Parker said, before sitting back down to finish his meal.

"May I ask as to what brings you here this evening, Dr. Gordon?" Brennan implied.

"Oh, please, Dr. Brennan, just call me Gordon now." He sighed as he sat beside the woman, careful not to take Booth's spot at the table. "Anyway, I came by to see the little miss and see how things were going." He smiled.

"She's going," Brennan smiled, releasing the tie on the shrug around her chest. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh, no. Looking is just fine with me." The man smiled and looked at the small child. "Ah, she is a Booth, you can tell that much." He smiled before turning back to the man himself.

"You've got yourself quite the family here, Agent Booth." He smiled. Booth nodded.

"I know, Gordon. I know."

What do you get when you combine two loves, one too analytical for her own good, the other too carefree for his own freedom? A romance that no one will never forget. Seven years is how long it took Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan to become one, and creating a family together is what just seemed like the right step. Temperance never lost her spunk, though, that's for sure. Parker's eighteenth birthday was full of that. She told Parker's girlfriend, Oliva, that if she ever married Parker to watch out, all Booth men had a tendency to fall asleep after a good meal, and usually when their wives were planning other things.

The two parents watched as Grace grew, and as the equally as spunky-slash-carefree nine eight year old ran around the yard, with her older brother chasing her, Temperance cradled the latest addition to the Booth family. Zachary Jackson Booth was a surprise to everyone, that's for sure, but he followed in the footsteps of the two children before him. Rebecca, much to her sons surprise, let Parker live wherever he wanted to live when he reached the age of sixteen but only with the promise of visits to the other parent that didn't get him full time. She was happy when he invited her to come to his birthday party after delightfully declaring that the Brennan-Booth residence was going to be his home from then on.

Sitting next to her best friend, watching her nine year old chase Brennan's eight year old, Angela Montenegro held Catherine Temperance who, just a few weeks younger than Zachary, was looking more and more like her father every day. The gang were all semi-retired right now, only being called into action when Wendell, the intern who took the first Doctoral position after Brennan announced her semi-retirement, and the latest FBI agent Julianne, couldn't handle the cases on their own. Much like Booth and Bones, Julianne and Wendell were living their own legacy, only they weren't caring about FBI rules and regulations. They had an August wedding to plan.

All was well in the world of the Booth's, the Hodgins' and anyone else who had one influenced the lives of the world renowned forensic anthropologist and special FBI agent. With a family, many friends, and years still ahead of them, Temperance Brennan leaned over and kissed her husband gently, professing the three words that meant the world to both of them:

"I love you."

**[I know that, back three weeks ago, I promised that there would be at least three more chapters to this story. But, with finals being next week and my marriage in seven weeks (OMFG!), I, sadly, just don't have the time. However, "The Exception in the Compromise" will continue…eventually. Thank you all so much; for your reviews and your critiques, for the friends that I have made. You all are so incredible and I love you all dearly. I am going to promise this now: I, Paula, will continue working on "The Exception in the Compromise" once finals, the wedding, and all post-wedding broo-ha-ha, is over with. Alright? Again, I can't thank any of you enough. I love you all from the bottom of my heart. All the love, ~P.]**


	24. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

WHERE ON EARTH HAVE I BEEN? Well, I'm glad someone out there still cares about me. Well, since you all are so keen on knowing…..I GOT MARRIED! Brian, my wonderful (now husband!) and I were married on June 18th, and it has been complete and utter chaos since then. We went through the debate on whether or not I am going over to Germany (I am, but more about that later) and how school is going to work and blah, blah, blah. Plus, I have been slaving my life away to this awful summer school Bible class. Seriously, if it wasn't required, which I am not too sure why it is exactly, I would've taken it. Anyway, I am on a rant. Like I said, I will be joining Brian in Germany later on this year. I am going to go first semester to AU and then continue my education online. This, though my friends disagree, is what's best for Brian and I. I will update with another story as soon as I find the inspiration for one. In the meantime, I must get back to this conflabbid bible homework.

Good day and good reading, y'all!

Much love,

~Paula


End file.
